Race to the edge genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's all in the title
1. Chapter 1

I don't own httyd

bold = voice over

Outcast Island.

Mealtime, maggots! Said an outcast.

But that's not bread! Why does _he_ always get special treatment? Oh, Mr. Big-shot. Mr. Berserker Chief said a prisoner.

Oh hey, you want some? Come here, I'll give you some. _[grabs_ _Outcast prisoner's arm through the bars]_ I've been meaning to tell you something for the last three years; Your. Voice. Is. Really. Annoying. _[twists arm and open the napkin he's been given with is hiding the key to his cell]_ Gosh that feels good said Dagur.

 _Dagur then starts attacking the guards._

He's escaped! Dagur's got out! Sound the al-said outcast #2.

Oh goodie! A challenge said Dagur.

Yah! Get 'em Dagur! Cheer the berserkers.

 _As more Outcasts come, Dagur begins fighting all of them. Then he approaches the one guarding the exit; the same one who gave him the key_

No. No, Dagur don't! I'm the one that gave you the key said outcast #1.

Which makes you a traitor. _[knocks him out]_ I hate traitors. _[opens the door]_ It's a new day, Hicca. Hope you're well rested. My dear said Dagur.

* * *

 _Scene cuts to Hicca and Toothless flying through the air._

Okay, Bud. Let's try the new move. _[Toothless dives down and shoots upwards]_ Woohoo! Yeah, baby! That's it, Toothless. Push it, you've got it! Climb higher! _[laughs] [unhooks from saddle and falls off]_ What the... Oh no, not again! Uh hey, Toothless! _[Toothless dives down, parallel to Hicca]_ Hey said Hicca.

So, just plummet, or, uh any ideas? _[flips body and lands on Toothless]_ I seriously have to get my own pair of wings said Hicca.

Oh, quiet, you. Don't even start said Hicca.

 _Flies to Berk._

* * *

 **This is Berk** _**[Toothless soars over the village as villagers wave]**_ **This is Berk, too** _ **[Toothless flies over Hangar under construction]**_ **And so is this!** _ **[Toothless flies over dragon feeder]**_ **And this also.** _ **[Toothless glides over windmills]**_ **Yeah, it's been three whole years since the war with the Berserkers. And Berk has changed a lot.** _ **[Toothless flies over Snotlout]**_ **But then again, so have we. Snotlout works at the armory now. Gobber gave him the title of "official weapons tester." said Hicca.**

 _Snotlout gets a catapult and gets launched away._

It works said Snotlout.

 **The twins, to absolutely no one's surprise, have decided to dedicate their lives to Loki said Hicca.**

 _The twins rush below Snotlout with a wagon of weapons._

Uh, Hookfang! Hookfang! Said Snotlout.

 **The God of Pranks. Lucky us said Hicca.**

You just have to cut it that close, don't you? Hookfang! Ugh! There will be repercussions for this! Repercussions! Said Snotlout.

Yes! Said the twins.

 _Toothless flies over Fishlegs with Meatlug and a bunch of kids on her._

 **And then there's Fishlegs, who has really found his calling, teaching the children of Berk the history of dragons said Hicca.**

And if you look closely at the walls of the Great Hall, you'll still see puncture marks where the Speed Stingers attacked. Interesting fact about these dragons... _[turns towards the steps of the Great Hall and sees Stoick and Gobber_ ] Oh! Oh, look, kids! We're in luck. Here come two of Berk's most famous heroes said Fishlegs.

Ho ho! Heroes? I've got some Chiefing to do, but I guess I could spare a moment.., said Stoick.

Hicca and the amazing Toothless! Said Fishlegs.

 _The kid's cheer._

eh, to introduce my daughter and her Night Fury! _[laughs]_ Hooray said, Stoick.

 _Toothless flies over the sea, when Stormfly and Asher 'fly towards them._

Hey, there you are said Hicca.

Hicca, I've been chasing you since the armory said, Asher.

Well, I thought we'd try out the far North today said Hicca.

Uh, can we talk about something first? Asks Asher.

Yeah, sure, if you can catch me said Hicca.

* * *

 _Scene cuts to Hicca's view through her spyglass._

I'm just going to say it, I have a really good feeling about today, Asher said Hicca.

You say that every time we go searching for new dragons. Hicca, can we have a second? I wanted to talk to you about.. Said Asher.

 _Hicca tosses him spyglass._

Whoa, look, look, look, look! Did you see that? There's definitely some movement up ahead. Long neck... Large head... Behind that rock formation said Hicca.

Yeah, anyway, I wanted to tell you said, Asher.

 _Toothless and Hicca zooms ahead._

This is it, Toothless! A new species of dragon, bud said Hicca.

 _stops in front of rock formation and sees the twins and their dragon_

Loki'd! Said the twins.

You totally thought "Barch" was a new dragon! Said Tuffnut.

Oh, come on! Did not! Let's go, bud said Hicca.

Wow, who yakked in her mutton? Asks Tuffnut.

Then Ruffnut feels bad for pranking the girl she considers her best friend

I told you this idea was dumb said Ruffnut

 _Scene cuts to Hicca and Toothless sitting on a sea stack._

Hicca, those guys are muttonheads. But you have to admit, we've visited every island, every sea stack and every rock in the archipelago. And we haven't spotted a new dragon in a long time said, Asher.

This can't be all there is! There has to be something more out there! Said Hicca.

What if there isn't, Hicca What if we're done? What if the search is over? Said Asher.

It can't be said Hicca.

Well, it's over for me. I've been trying to tell you. Stormfly and I... We're joining the Berk Guard said, Asher.

Oh. That's great... I'm happy for you guys..said Hicca.

Look, maybe you should give some thought to what's next for you and Toothless said, Asher.

H _e mounts onto Stormfly and flies away._

* * *

 _Scene cuts to Hicca and Toothless standing in the Academy at night_

I guess it's just you and me for now, bud said Hicca.

She _leaves Academy with Toothless._

* * *

 _scene cuts to Mulch and Bucket's boat in the ocean._

I can't get it! Said Bucket.

What's the problem, Bucket? Asks Mulch.

I'm not sure, Mulch! I can't raise the net! Something's pulling that end down! Said Bucket.

SEA MONSTER! Said Both.

 _The twins emerge from under the water, waving their hands_

Loki'd! Said Both.

Oh, you! Said Bucket.

Johann? Said Bucket.

Help me! Said, Johann.

Oh man, you should see the looks on your faces. Priceless! Said Tuffnut.

Full Loki'd! Said both.

Bet you've never saw a full Loki coming, am I right, Johann? Johann? Said Tuffnut.

* * *

 _Scene cuts to the Haddock house when Hicca enters._

Hicca! What are you doing home so early? Said, Stoick.

Oh, I just... wanted to spend some time with my dear old dad. Yeah, you know, we never get to talk anymore. So...said Hicca.

Alright. What is it? Asks Stoick.

What's what? Asks Hicca.

What is it? Asks Hicca.

C-Can't a daughter spend some quality time with her father?

Not this one. Not usually, at least. So, let's hear it said, Stoick.

She sighs.

All right said Hicca.

then she sits down at the table.

Did you know Asher just joined the Berk Guard? Said Hicca.

I heard that. Good for him said, Stoick.

And the other riders have got their different things going on? Said Hicca.

What are you saying, Hicca? Asks Stoick.

I'm saying, I don't know. Maybe it's time for me...said Hicca.

 _the door opens with the twins supporting Trader Johann._

Johann! What happened to you? Said, Stoick.

Ooh... Dagur! Said, Johann.

What about Dagur? Asks Hicca.

He's out! He's more Berserk than ever! And from the way he was talking, Hicca. You're number one on his revenge list! Said, Johann.

He passes out.

* * *

 _Scene cuts to the Academy._

All we got from Johann before he passed out was this, Dagur escaped from Outcast Island by commandeering his ships. _[points to map]_ He threw Johann overboard about here said Hicca.

Oh, so what you're saying is Dagur could be anywhere by now said Snotlout.

Well, technically, yes said Hicca.

Oh, great. Great, great, great. So So that just leaves... I don't know, let me think about this... the entire ocean to search! No, thank you said Snotlout.

Mistress Hicca said, Johann.

Johann, you're awake said Hicca.

And feeling much better, thank you for asking. More importantly, I have more than a strong suspicion of where our nefarious foe may be heading said, Johann.

Outside the Archipelago? Asks Hicca.

No! Just inside the fog bank on our outer group of islands said, Johann.

We've never been out that far said Hicca.

When Dagur commandeered my precious ship, he also came into possession of a very important map... one that leads to a graveyard of ships hidden in that fog bank said, Johann.

Wow! That's the first place I'd go said Snotlout.

If I may be allowed to finish? Said, Johann.

Johann, last time we allowed you to finish, we ended up on Breakneck Bog. So, no... No finishing said Snotlout.

Enough! What's so special about the graveyard and why would he go there? Said Hicca.

Well, you see.., said Johann.

The short version, please said Hicca.

It's where I store all my treasures and wares said, Johann.

Wow, concise, to the point. Who knew he had it in him? Said Tuffnut.

Which reminds me of the first time I was labeled as "concise"! He was a young man, very ugly, I actually...said Johann.

Johann said Hicca.

Yes? Said, Johann.

Focus. Is there anything else? Said Hicca.

As a matter of fact, there is one ship you must avoid at all cost. It's called... The _Reaper_. Riddled with booby traps from stem to stern. Barely made it out with my life the only time I dared venture aboard. Oh, wow! Said, Johann.

Okay, Toothless, let's go. Unless, of course, any of you can make time out of your busy schedules to capture a dangerous maniac? Said Hicca.

* * *

 _scene cuts to the gang flying in the air._

This is pretty great, huh, bud? Seems like forever since we all flew as a group. Let's see how rusty they are. V Formation! Said Hicca.

 _dragons form a 'V' shape in the air._

Not bad. Diamond Formation! Said Hicca.

 _dragons form a diamond in the air._

How rusty does this girl think we are? Asks Tuffnut.

Uh... guys? A little tight on the diamond, are we? Said Fishlegs.

Just like old times said Hicca.

Five thousand pounds of flaming muscle coming through! Said Snotlout.

Ever a class act said Hicca.

* * *

 _scene cuts to the Ship Graveyard at night_

I knew it! I knew there was more! Said Hicca.

Some of these ships, I've never seen anything like them before said, Asher.

Okay, everybody fan out! If anyone sees any signs of Dagur, sound the signal said Hicca.

The teens go their separate ways.

* * *

Scene changes to Asher and Stormfly.

It's alright Stormfly. Nothing to worry about said, Asher.

* * *

Scene changes to Fishlegs and Meatlug,

Don't be nervous, girl. We don't want you to... _[Meatlug spews]_ do that...said Fishlegs.

* * *

Scene changes to Snotlout and Hookfang.

Haha, Hookfang! These guys are awful sailors! _[crashes into mast]_ Oof! A little help here...Hookfang! Hey! I saw that look! What did we talk about? Said Snotlout.

* * *

Scene changes to Hicca and Toothless.

That's gotta be The _Reaper_ said Hicca.

 _The gang gathers._

Not sign of Dagur said Hicca.

Looks like we've got here first. What's the plan? Said Asher.

We wait said Hicca.

Wait a minute. For how long? This fog really gives Meatlug the willies said Fishlegs.

He has a point. We can't wait here forever said, Asher.

We can't just leave Johann's treasure here either. Dagur will steal them! Said Hicca.

And use the profit to build a new armada said, Asher.

Not if we steal them first! Said Ruffnut.

That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard! I hereby disown you said Tuffnut.

Actually, you know what? I actually like it said Hicca.

Welcome back to the family said Tuffnut.

Here's the plan. We search the ships, gather Johann's treasure and take it back to Berk. But keep your eyes open for Dagur. He could show up anytime...said Hicca.

 _loud hissing._

What is that? Asks Asher.

Has Dagur's voice changed? Asks Tuffnut.

Eels! Everybody get to your dragons before they get spooked and take off! Said Hicca.

Ohhhh... Hold me, Meatlug! Said Fishlegs.

 _All dragons except for Toothless takeoff._

Hookfang! Said Snotlout.

Stormfly! Said Asher.

Calm down, bud! It's only a couple of eels! Really big, screaming mean eels...said Hicca.

The eels are pulling the ship down! Said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs! Grab my foot! _[Fishlegs grabs his foot]_ Oh, you ate a full breakfast! _[entire gang grabs each other's feet]_ You ate everybody's breakfast! Said sNOTLOUT.

We're gonna live! Said Tuffnut.

Hold it- AHHHH! Said Asher.

Asher! No! Said Hicca.

Most of us are gonna live! Said Tuffnut.

 _He lands in the water and the giant eels surround him. He draws his ax, then Hicca and Toothless dive into the water and saves him._

Thanks, Hicca said Asher.

Pardon me. Does anyone else think that Johann could have warned us about... I don't know... THE GIANT SCREAMING EELS?! Said Snotlout.

Snotlout, would you relax? The dragons will be back. In the meantime, we stick with the plan. We find Johann's treasure. Quietly said Hicca.

 _Hicca sighs._

Why are you staring at that ship? Asks Asher,

Because I'm thinking of checking it out said Hicca.

The _Reaper_? The ship Johann warned us about? Said Asher.

Exactly. A ship covered with booby traps from stem to stern. I'm thinking, what is on there they don't want people to find said Hicca.

* * *

 _Hicca and Toothless fly to The_ Reaper _alone_

This boat is definitely not from the archipelago. These carvings, the design on the sail... I've never seen anything like this. And this metal...said Hicca.

Come on, bud, it's just an empty cage said Hicca.

 _a bird flies out the cage._

Okay, now... now it's an empty cage said Hicca.

* * *

 ** _scene cuts to the ship the rest of the gang is on_**

 _Scene shifts to the twins_

Jewels, jewels! You know what we're gonna do? We're bringing them back for the family. Mom will be so happy. Wait, but how are we going to carry all these back to Berk? Said Tuffnut.

 _Ruffnut reveals jewels in her mouth._

Great idea, sis! I can't believe I didn't think about that. Here, I may do it too. I'm also gonna put jewels in your mouth. _[shoves jewels into Ruffnut's mouth]_ Yeah! I gotta keep mine empty so I can talk said Tuffnut.

Keep comin'. Keep 'em coming. Ah! Ooh! Said Ruffnut.

* * *

 **Scene changes to Fishlegs.**

Whoo! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Fishlegs! _[giggles]_ Maps, old books, charts! Oh ho ho ho! There's no greater treasure than knowledge said Fishlegs.

* * *

 **Scene changes to Snotlout.**

I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna be rich! Rich, rich, rich, rich, rich! _[spies an ornate chest]_ Hmm, well, hello, Mr. Ornate Box. What treasures do you hold? _[laughs]_ Rich! Ho! Rich! _[opens box]_ Hair! Ew! Who keeps hair in a box? There's got to be more! More hair? Ech! Man, what a rip-off. _[realizes it is hair of deceased royalties]_ Or is it? I'm Stoick the Vast! Hicca, you're such a disappointment! Why can't you be more like Snotlout? Eh, I'm Ruffnut... or am I Tuffnut? Who can tell? _[laughs]_ I'm... Oh, actually, this is kind of nice said Snotlout.

* * *

 ** _Scene cuts back to Hiccup and Toothless on the_** **Reaper**

Come on, bud. Don't you want to see what's down below? All right, fine. Guess I'm going alone. _[rope latches onto Hiccup's foot and drags him off the ship]_ Ah! Whoa! Whoa! _[Toothless saves him]_ Okay. Nobody goes to this much trouble unless there's something on this boat that they don't want found. _[enters ship]_ Watch your step, bud. Ooh, Toothless. _[bear trap clamps onto Hiccups leg]_ One of the benefits of a metal leg, I suppose. Okay, let's just take this nice and…said Hicca.

Dragon bones. I'm sorry you had to see this, bud. Whoever commanded this ship was certainly no friend of dragons. Let's get out of here. _[steps onto a plank, arrows shoot out from walls]_ All right, come on, Toothless! Let's go! Commander's quarters. Stay close, bud. Okay, so here's the plan...said Hicca.

 _Toothless blows up the door._

I like yours better. What is this thing? _[approaches Dragon Eye held by a skeleton]_ Whatever it is, if it's on this ship, it's no good for dragons. Which means we're not leaving it here for Dagur. _[lifts up skeletal hand]_ Hmm... Huh. Well, that wasn't too... _[ax falls down]_ GIANT AXE! Toothless, run! _[spikes jut out from the floor]_ Watch it, Toothless! _[arrows fly towards the]_ Whoa! _[runs out ship, sees Dagur]_ Toothless, hold said Hicca.

Hicca! Did you miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you. Every day for three years, I thought about you said Dagur.

 _Steps aside to reveal the Dragon Riders locked in the cage behind him._

Asher said Hicca.

And you too Mr. Night Fury said Dagur.

Sorry, Hicca. He got the drop on us while we were searching...said Asher.

Uh, quiet! Can't you see my lover and I are having a moment? Said Dagur.

I'm not your lover and we are definitely not having a moment said Hicca.

Oh, well, I was. Look at you, all growed up! And quite the eye candy for men, I'd wager. Hmm? Hmm? love the new hairdo said Dagur,

Dagur, what do you want? Asks Hicca.

Duh, _[flips his new-found royal hair]_ he wants the jewels said Snotlout.

He's not getting my family's jewels. No way! And I'll protect them at all cost! Also, what is with that hair? Said Tuffnut.

Ha! It's royal hair, I'll have you know said Snotlout.

Haven't gotten rid of the Greek Chorus, I see. Anyway, yes, I'll take the jewels. His too said Dagur.

 _Crew member hits her._

Watch it, pal! Said Ruffnut.

He laughs.

 _Ruffnut spits a jewel into the crew member's mouth and he chokes on it._

Oops, thought that was the guy. Never can tell with those two. And I'll also take whatever it is you're hiding behind your back. Come on, hand it over like a good girl. Lovers share, you know said Dagur,

She hands it over.

You know you're not going to get very far with that thing, right? Stated Hicca.

Oh, boy, here we go. Must we always do the same dance, Hicca, you and I? Not that you're not a fabulous dancer said Dagur.

 _Toothless growls._

Easy, bud, not yet said Hicca.

That's right, Mr. Night Fury. Today is not the day, but it's coming! And soon. Now, if you'll excuse me. I've got people to see, an army to build, revenge to plot. Ooh, so much to do and so little time! Isn't this exciting, Hicca? You... You must have been so bored over the last three years said Dagur.

Yeah, he's got a point about that. Not enough explosions said Tuffnut.

Alas, my time here has come to an end. Farewell, for now, Lover.. Until we meet again on the field of battle.

 _Hicca tries to open the cage_

Forget about us! Go after him! Said Asher.

What are you waiting for?! Said Snotlout.

Are you guys sure you'll be okay? Said Hicca.

We're fine! Go! Said Asher.

Here they come, sir, just like you said a crew member.

Still predictable, aren't you, Hicca? Said Dagur.

 _crew members pushing a catapult_

Fire! Said Dagur,

You missed, Lover said Hicca.

Hicca, you should know by now, I never miss said Dagur.

Then she realizes what he meant.

Oh, NO! Said Hicca.

Oh! Hiccup! Get us out of here said the gang.

What's it going to be, Hicca? Catch me, save your friends? Ooh, tough one! Glad I'm not in your shoe said Dagur.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own Httyd

 _Scene begins with Fishlegs, Snotlout, Asher, the twins stuck in a cage in the sinking Reaper_

Get us out of here! Said Fishlegs.

Hicca said Snotlout.

Get us out of here! Said Ruffnut.

Dagur laughs

Isn't this exciting? What will she choose, ladies and gentlemen? Saving her friends or capturing her mortal enemy, her Lover? Said Dagur.

 _Hicca goes to save her friends and zooms off on Toothless to the Reaper._

Hmm. Disappointing, but all-so-typically Hicca said Dagur.

Get us out of here! Hicca, help! Calls the gang.

Move back from the door! Toothless, plasma blast she orders.

 _Toothless blasts the door of the cage, but leaves it without a single scratch/_

Dragon-proof bars? Oh, fascinating said Fishlegs.

Whoever built this ship really knew what they were doing said Hicca.

Whoa! Oh, you know what would be more fascinating? Getting us out of here! Said Snotlout.

Toothless, now! Said Hicca.

 _Toothless fires two more shots, but to no avail._

We need more firepower. Guys, dragon calls said Hicca.

 _Giant eels emerge, hissing and squirming towards them._

Why'd it have to be EELS?! Said Snotlout.

 _Toothless fires more shots at the eels._

Come on! _[straining to open the cage]_ Aah! _[Giant eel grabs hER leg]_ Toothless! _[Toothless fires at the eel, freeing Hicca]_ Thanks, bud said Hicca.

 _She removes her prosthetic leg and tries to open door with it._

Uhh! Hookfang! Help us! I'm important! Said Snotlout.

Stormfly! Said Asher.

Barf, Belch, get your butts over here! Said Ruffnut.

Uhh! Toothless! Said Hicca.

 _snarling, gets ready to fire before realising that he used up his shot limit]_

 _Other dragons fly over._

 _The cage door opens and they fall out off it, clinging onto each other and the open cage door._

Tuffnut is holding Hicca's metal leg.

That was great. Aah! No! Aah! Said Tuffnut.

 _He fights off eels before Barf and Belch emerge and fire at the eels._

Oh, so _now_ you decide to show up said Tuffnut.

 _They all gets onto their dragons._

That was way too close said Fishlegs.

Hicca, what are we doing? Said Asher.

You guys go back to Berk. I'm going after Dagur. Whatever that cylinder-looking thing is, I know one thing for sure... it shouldn't be in his hands said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to Dagur's ship.

Amazing. I've never seen anything quite like this said Dagur.

Me, neither. What do you suppose it is? Asks Savage.

This angers Dagur.

Don't ask ridiculous questions, Savage! Just know this... it's mine now, all mine! _[laughing]_ Now, what exactly is it that you do? Tell Dagur, now. That's it. Don't be afraid. Tell Daddy Dagur said Dagur.

Then Savage spots something.

Uh, Dagur? Said Savage.

Dagur gets angry again.

Uhh! What now?! Another stupid question?! Said Dagur.

More of an observation said Savage.

 _Then Hicca_ _grabs cylindrical object and flies off._

Thank you kindly said Hicca.

Aah! Aah! Aah!ee what you did? You distracted me. And now my pretty, cylindrical, mysterious object is gone. Good for you, Hicca! Good for you! But I got all the gold! You hear me? All the gold! All! The! Gold! _[laughing, pushes Savage onto the ground]_ You know, you can never have nice things around that girl said Dagur,

 _steps on Savage._

* * *

Scene changes to berk where Gobber is struggling to open the object.

Have you ever seen anything like this Dragon Eye before? Asks Hicca.

Dragon Eye? How do you know it's called a Dragon Eye? Asks Tuffnut.

Because I named it said Hicca.

Whoa, whoa. Aren't we supposed to vote on stuff like that? Said Snotlout.

Fine. All in favor, say "Dragon Eye" said Hicca.

Everyone but Snotlout says Dragon Eye.

Just wanted to make sure we voted said Snotlout.

Can you open it, Gobber? Asks Asher.

"Can I open it?" I once opened a 500-year-old giant clam at the bottom of the ocean with my bare hook. Can I open it? Ha! I think it's going to be... Huh. Aha said Gobber,

 _A dart shoots out of Dragon Eye and hits Tuffnut in the chest_

Ugh. What is that? That looks like a... said Tuffnut.

Then he passes out and Ruffnut laughs.

Well, that was... something, maybe said Gobber.

Gobber, maybe you shouldn't...said Hicca.

Trust me. I'm... It's all right said Gobber.

 _Green gas sprays out of Dragon Eye and Tuffnut wakes up._

I'm okay. I got hit with something, but now... _[sniffs]_ No, scratch that said Tuffnut.

 _He falls down into a spasm._

Yeah, I'm thinking we should probably go get Gothi said Hicca.

* * *

 _Scene cuts to Gothi's hut. Gothi shoves some medicine into Tuffnut's mouth._

My teeth are itching. My teeth are itchy said Tuffnut.

Gothi draws in the sand.

She says that's a good sign. Means it's working said Gobber.

Thank you, Gothi. We really appreciate this said Hicca.

 _Eyes widen in shock as she points to a keyhole on the Dragon Eye. She turns away, troubled._

Gothi, are you okay? What is it? Said Hicca.

 _points to scar on her arm, walks away._

Gothi... Her... Her scar... it matches the keyhole said Hicca.

Yeah, and it looked like a dragon bite to me said Fishlegs.

Oh, it is. But she doesn't like to talk about it said Gobber.

She doesn't like to talk about anything said Fishlegs.

Oh, that's why she writes in the dirt with her stick. I thought that was just, like, her thing said Tuffnut.

Yeah, like Snotlout being a woman repellent said Ruffnut.

Maybe we could use the stick to itch the teeth said Tuffnut.

Then Gobber notices the teens walking off.

Where are you going? Asks Gobber.

After her. We have to find out what kind of dragon made that scar. It could be the key to opening the Dragon Eye said Hicca.

Hold on. I have ways of making her talk. _[chuckles]_ Well... scribble, anyway said Gobber,

* * *

 _Scene cuts to night time at Gothi's hut. Gobber opens a pot of soup_

It's the old bat's weakness, isn't it? Come on. You know you can't resist Gobber's homemade yak noodle soup said Gobber.

 _Gothi downs the soup_

Ho ho! She downed that like a yak in a heat wave. That makes sense, right? Said Fishlegs.

Now, tell me about this bite mark said Hicca.

 _She starts writing in the dirt_

When I was a turkey neck... _[gets hit by Gothi]_ Ow! Teenager. Sorry. I had a longing to climb Glacier Island to find pure glacial water known for its healing , I went with two vegetables. _[gets hit by Gothi]_ Ow! Vikings. Sorry. _[chuckles]_ I'm a bit rusty said Gobber.

 _Scene cuts to Gothi's flashback, with Gobber narrating._

 _In the flashback, Gothi climbs up the mountain, with two Vikings behind her._

We had only been at the summit for a few hours, when we were hit by a terrible snowstorm. That's when it attacked said Gobber.

 _Storm brews in flashback._

It was vicious. Relentless. And impossible to see in the white-out said Gobber.

The Snow Wraith said Gobber.

 _In the flashback, the Snow Wraith bites Gothi's hand as she hits it with her stick. It hurls her into a mound of snow before walking past._

End flashback.

I'll never know why it didn't finish me off that day. I left knowing only one thing... that I never wanted to smooch that dragon again. Smooch? _[gets hit by Gothi]_ Ow! See! Never wanted to see it again. You know, your drawing ain't what it used to be, old woman. _[Gothi prepares to hit him]_ But your swing, strong as ever! Said Gobber

Gothi, a tooth from the Snow Wraith is the key to unlocking the Dragon Eye. You have to help us find it said Hicca.

I can't say that to her. She's the Chief's daughter! _[Gothi erases scribbles and writes]_ She says, no way she's ever going back. And besides, Berk needs her. It's true. She's the best healer we've got said Gobber.

Well, Gobber can cover for you. Huh? Said Hicca.

Oh, well, uh, of course, I can. I've watched Gothi work so many times, I know this place like the back of my hand. _[lifts up hook, before lifting up the other hand]_ Uh...said Gobber.

You remember the viciousness of the Snow Wraith. I get that. But you also remember how it was to be my age, to want to explore, to need to see what else is out there. To get answers to questions you haven't even asked yet. This will help me do all of that. But only... only if you help me unlock it said Hicca.

 _Gothi smiles in approval]_

 _Scene cuts to the gang flying towards Glacier Island_

Look at the size of that island said Hicca,

Oh! The Book of Dragons mentions the Snow Wraith but doesn't have any information on it. Can you believe this? A brand-new dragon. It's been so long, I've forgotten what this feeling . Excited about the new dragon said Fishlegs.

You mean the dragon that single-handedly wiped out Gothi's entire search party said Asher.

That would be correct. So worth the long flight said Fishlegs.

Speak for yourself! Your neck hair's not covered in old lady drool said Snotlout.

Gothi snores.

Okay, here we are said Asher,

Oh, thank Thor said Hicca,

* * *

They land near a lake.

 _[lifts hand to help Gothi down Hookfang, but as she holds his hand, Snotlout retracts it, sending her tumbling down]_

Oh! Yak hands. Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Said Snotlout.

 _He laughs_

Uhh! Said Snotlout.

 _[he gets tripped by Gothi]_

Fair enough said Snotlout.

You know, we should bring her along more often said Asher.

 _Gothi inspects the island before shrugging_

Great, just great! She's got nothin'. Someone else is wearing that bag of bones home. She's all knees and elbows said Snotlout.

 _wind howls as the gang tries to shield against it]_

Can we please do something? My mouth is starting to freeze shut said Snotlout.

Don't get our hopes up said Asher.

Well, then we should work fast to find this Snow Wraith. Because we're not leaving until we do said Hicca.

Let's split up so we can cover more ground said Asher.

Good idea. Dragon call if you come across anything said Hicca.

Quick, Hookfang, before she sees us! Said Snotlout.

 _[sees Gothi already sitting on Hookfang]_

Ah! Hi. I was just talking about you said Snotlout.

* * *

Scene changes to berk

Hmm. Hmm. Okay, you got this, Gobber. Just follow the steps. Listen, diagnose, heal. Just like riding your first wild yak. _[sniffs a jar of medicine]_ Ohh, you never forget that first kick. _[jar shatters] [distant screams]_ Ahh. I'll have to heal that later. Ahem. Okay, first sick, nasty Viking, Doctor Gobber is in the house.

 _[Magnus hobbles in]_

Magnus, what seems to be the problem? Asks Gobber.

The problem?! My leg is caught in an old dragon trap, Gobber said Magnus.

Oh-oh, yes, of course it is said Gobber.

 _[whacks away Magnus' walking stick]_

Ah, I remember my first leg break said Gobber.

 _[twists Magnus' leg, bone cracks]_

Aaaah! Said Magnus.

Let me clean up that wound for you said Gobber.

 _pours jar of liquid on Magnus' leg_

Aah! Aah, it burns! It burns! Said Magnus.

Ah, that just means it's working said Gobber.

Cured said Gobber.

Next said Gobber.

Anybody find anything? Asks Hicca.

All we found was some scattered yak bones said Ruffnut.

I-I didn't see anything, but I had this weird feeling that something was watching me said Fishlegs.

Oh, I had a weird feeling, too. Like this old lady was stuck on my back said Snotlout.

Aah! Two heads! Oh, sorry, guys. I mean, on you two, it works. I've seen it before. I'm used to it said Tuffnut.

Hicca, maybe we should get out of here. That looks like a huge storm said Asher.

No. We should dig in here and wait for the Snow Wraith to show itself. Remember, it likes to attack when you can't see it said Hicca.

Great. Just great said Fishlegs.

* * *

Scene changes to berk.

Mm-hmm. My official diagnosis is... a thorn said Gobber.

Yes, I told you that already! Said a viking.

Not to worry, I can remove it right quick said Gobber.

The thorn? Asks the Viking.

The foot. Hmm, no. Uh, no. No. Aha! _[wields an axe]_ This was what my mother used to do for me. _[turns around to see Viking gone]_ Some people just don't appreciate the practice of medicine said Gobber.

* * *

 _Scene cuts to Glacier Island_

Use your dragons as extra protection from the wind! Said Hicca.

It's the Snow Wraith! Oh! Okay, I'm gonna be okay. I'm gonna be okay. Ohh! Said Fishlegs.

Hold your ground and fire back said Hicca.

Fire back where? We can't see it. Actually, you know what? Said Asher.

Take cover said Hicca,

Snotlout gets hit by the snow wraith,

Whoa said Hicca.

Toothless, warning shot. _[Toothless fires before Snow Wraith and the others follow suit]_ Cease fire! Cease fire! Said Hicca.

 _Asher is knocked off cliff by Snow Wraith_

Stormfly! Said Asher.

All right, I've had just about enough of this dragon, bud. Do your thing. _[Toothless echo-locates]_ Toothless, now! Multiple blasts! _[hits Snow Wraith but it ducks]_ I think it's gone. Everybody okay? Everybody here? Said Hicca.

What do you mean by "here"? Asks Ruffnut.

I have a question, Hicca. What exactly is your plan to get a Snow Wraith tooth? Take it out of one of our dead bodies?

If all goes well, it'll be Ruffnut's dead body. And the Wraith tooth said Tuffnut.

Hold on, quiet. Gothi wants to tell us something said Hicca.

She says we should've left when we had the chance said Fishlegs.

* * *

Scene changes to Berk.

 _Agnar throws up into his helmet._

Don't you worry, Agnar. I've seen her whip this stomach cure up a thousand times. _[places ingredients into cauldron]_ One dab, eye of yak. Would that be one eye or a dab of an eye? _[knocks over a bottle of green liquid into cauldron]_ Ah! Whoa. _[sneezes into cauldron twice]_ Drink this three times a day and come back and see me if it doesn't kill you. [gasps] I'm just kidding. Hopefully said Gobber.

* * *

 _Scene cuts back to Glacier Island_

Okay, that thing was gnarly said Snotlout.

Asher, are you okay? Asks Hicca.

Yep, barely said Asher,

Hicca, you know I want a shot at this as badly as you, but maybe we should get out of here. We're just sitting ducks in this storm said Fishlegs.

W-Wait a minute. What did you just say? Said Hicca.

He said we're sitting ducks. And for once, I agree with him said Fishlegs.

Sitting ducks. Yes, yes! Yes, that's exactly what we need to be said Hicca.

Excuse me? Asks Asher.

What if we could make the Snow Wraith think it sees us when we're not here? Asks Hicca.

You can make yourself invisible? Why does she get to do all the cool stuff? I just have to sit here with you as a sister said Tuffnut.

Will you two be quiet for ten seconds? Said Snotlout.

Tuff's not that far off. Look, the Snow Wraith didn't have any trouble seeing us until Snotlout got buried in the snow. And Gothi said it couldn't find her when she fell into a snow bank. I think that's because it sees body heat in the same way Toothless can find things with sound. We'll use this to our advantage to confuse it. Then, while it's distracted, we'll net it and get that tooth said Hicca.

And you're sure it will work? Asks Asher.

Uhh said Hicca.

Of course not said Asher.

I hate you. You know that? Said Snotlout.

Yes, I am aware of that. All right, gang, let's get to work said Hicca.

 _Several dummies constructed by the gang stand in the snow while the gang hide in a cave not far off._

Pretty good. Now, if I'm right, when we light these on fire, the Snow Wraith will think they're us and attack. Then we'll have the drop on it said Hicca.

Wait, wait, wait! Look at how realistically gorgeous my statue is. I can't in good conscience send that into flames said Snotlout.

I'll work through the pain and do it for you said Asher.

All right, Toothless, light 'em up said Hicca.

 _Toothless blasts in the dummies._

Somewhere in the world, a silent tear was just cried said Snotlout.

Hicca, I don't know if this said Fishlegs.

Wait, look! Okay, next time it comes in, we go said Hicca.

Oh, no, you did not! Said Snotlout.

 _Hookfang lights up a fire jacket in anger, causing the cave to melt. Toothless rushes forward to protect Hicca, sending them both tumbling out and trapping the rest of the gang in the cave._

 _Scene cuts to in the cave_

Hookfang! Get over here now! Said Snotlout.

Thanks, bud. Toothless, look out! _[Snow Wraith swoops over them]_ If it can see our body heat, then we are way too easy a target out here. _[walks to the middle of the blazing statues]_ This should even the odds a little. It won't be able to make us out within the heat of these won't be able to make us out within the heat of these fires. Do your thing, bud. _[Toothless echolocates, but picks up nothing]_ Easy, bud. Nothing. Where is he? Said Hicca.

Keep going. Keep going, keep going said Hicca.

Gothi, no! Said Hicca.

Toothless, plasma blast! And careful not to hit the crazy little woman with the staff said Hicca.

 _Toothless blasts the Snow Wraith and it let go of Gothi. A fireball hits it_

Oh, yeah, that's right. Snotlout got us out of the snow said Snotlout.

Yeah, and you're also the one that got us buried in it to begin with said Asher.

Ah, details said Snotlout.

Okay, we have him surrounded. Let's get that tooth. _[Snow Wraith flies away]_ No! We can't lose him said Hicca,

Actually, _he_ lost _us_ said Tuffnut.

Hicca, we should get out of here while we can said Asher.

Not yet. This isn't over. Not now, Gothi. Gang, we came here for a Snow Wraith tooth and... I-I said in a minute, Gothi _[Gothi shows him a tooth on her staff]_ And we are not leaving... Gothi! Without... Oh. Oh, a tooth. A tooth! Said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to Berk.

So, Gobber, how was it being Gothi? Asks Hicca.

Well, I didn't get to wallop anybody with my staff, but said Globber.

Gobber! Gobber! I must have more of that potion you made me earlier said Agnar.

So, it cured your stomach ailments, did it? Asks Gobber.

Far from it! But it cured something else. It's made my hair grow back! Said Agnar.

Congrats, Agnar. You look so... _[Agnar throws up].._.good said Snotlout.

Well, at least you got only one of the side effects. _[Agnar breaks wind]_ Ugh said Gobber.

Ugh... _[coughs]_ Well, Gobber, just whip up some more of that potion for him said Hicca.

Uh, well, it was very complicated, and I'm retired. Gothi, why don't you take this one? Said Gobber.

You really have no idea what was in that potion, do you? Asks Hicca.

No, not a drop. But here's your key said Gobber.

 _Hicca takes the Snow Wraith tooth and fits it into the keyhole. Nothing happens_

We almost died... for that?! No, there's gotta be more to it than this said Snotlout.

It just doesn't make any sense said Hicca.

Welcome to my world, sister. Nothing makes sense and you got itchy teeth said Tuffnut

 _Scene changes to Hicca's bedroom at night her hair is free of it's wrapping and braid and she is wearing a silk nightgown that reaches her ankles._

All right. _[yawns]_ That's it, I'm calling it a night. Maybe tomorrow. Fresh eyes said Hicca.

 _Toothless fires up his stone slab where he sleeps. Hicca notices the Dragon Eye project a faint purple glow._

Toothless, come here. Do that again, bud. Give me a low flame. _[Toothless breathes a low flame into the Dragon Eye and it projects maps onto the wall]_ Whoa. This changes... everything said Hicca.


	3. Chapter 3

I own don't httyd

* * *

Okay bud, go ahead said Hicca.

Woah! Said Asher.

Amazing! Said Snotlout.

Woah! Said the twins.

Cool! Said Tuffnut.

Definitely worth getting up said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs, can you make any of it out? Asks Hicca.

There parts of maps and symbols. Nothing I've seen before and there is writing but it is in a language I've never read before said Fishlegs.

What's that thing? Asks Snotlout,

That must be some kind of tribal crest or something said Hicca.

Ooh, I like that way better than our tribal crest said Tuffnut.

Tuff, we don't have a tribal crest said Hicca.

Well, we should said Ruffnut.

Yeah, and it should be that said Tuffnut.

Hicca, this map. you realize it... said Fishlegs.

Goes beyond the boundaries of the archipelago. Oh, I know said Hicca.

 _The twins look at each other_

So what's our next move? Asks Asher.

* * *

Scene changes to the Berk Council.

Look at this. There are maps we have never seen, writing we can't read, dragons that we don't recognize. It's incredible. This Dragon Eye, this is proof that there is a whole other world down there, a world that must be explored said Hicca,

This sure beats normal council business said Gobber.

It's alright lads, you can speak your mind. We're a council, after all, that's why we're here said, Stoick.

We've been at peace for three years, best years on Berk I can remember. I think you know as well as I do, when you go looking for trouble, you usually find it said Spitelout.

I'm with Spitelout if that Dragon Eye leads to unknown places and new wild dragons then no good will come from any of that said, Sven.

I completely disagree, Sven. Look around you. How-how can you say that no good can come from discovering new species of dragons. Know if the're out there, we have to find them said Hicca.

If there is anything you and the other riders should be doing is hunting down Dagur and putting him back in jail, where he belongs said Spitelout.

Another reason to go. Dagur was heading beyond our borders. He thinks we won't go past them. But that's where we'll find him said Hicca.

Stoick, anytime you like to chime in, we can put this thing to rest said Spitelout.

You're right Spitelout, let's put this to rest said, Stoick.

Daddy said Hicca.

Let me speak dear, this is as important for you to hear as it is for them. Spitelout, you're absolutely right. These have been some of our best years. Nothing is more important than peace, peace among us, peace with our neighbors said, Stoick.

 _Hicca sighs_

And peace with our dragons. Having said that, Let me ask you this Spitelout, when you and I first had Alvin in our sights and everyone was trying to tell us to leave well enough alone, what did we do? Said, Stoick.

Crush them, that's what you did said Gobber.

Thank you Gobber said, Stoick.

My pleasure chief. Said Gobber.

When Valka was taken, and I went in search for her, could anyone have stopped me? Asks Stoick.

Well, technically you're the chief so no said Gobber.

Yes Gobber, fair point, but you know where I'm going. Think of the most important thing in the world to each of you. Ask your selves honestly, how far would you be willing to go to get it, what would you risk. The girl's life has been dragons. Her life is dragons. And will continue to be. We can't stop her from going if we wanted to. So we might as well support her. Go, lass, find whatever it is out there that's pulling on you. You find it, Berk will be right here waiting for you said, Stoick.

You best get out of here before all this nostalgia wears off and he changes his mind said Gobber.

 _Hicca whistles to Toothless and runs_

You take care of my little girl dragon said, Stoick.

* * *

Scene changes to the rider flying.

You ready for this said Hicca.

Blah, Blah, Blah. Why do you have to make a production out of everything? Let's just go already said Snotlout.

Okay, but if anyone has any reservations...said Hicca.

Into the great beyond said Snotlout.

The Great beyond said the other riders.

Okay, no reservations. Let's go bud said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to a while later.

Into the great beyond said Snotlout.

The great beyond said, Asher.

The great beyond said the twins.

The great beyond said Fishlegs.

Oh, come on, you guys. So we had a couple of tough hours. Nothing that's worth anything comes easy said Hicca.

Is that one of your riddles. Cause now is not the time my friends, we have to keep saying great beyond. Great Beyond said Tuffnut.

Great beyond said Ruffnut.

 _Hicca sighs while the twins still say great beyond_

Toothless, let's see if anything's out there. Nothing said Hicca.

 _[Starts Raining]_

It seems the farther we go in, the worse it gets said, Asher.

Hicca, I think we should turn back. We've been flying for most of the day said Fishlegs.

We just have to keep moving forward until we're out of this said Hicca.

Hicca is that...said, Asher.

Yeah, it is. Everybody, fly for the light said Hicca.

Look at this said Asher.

It's incredible said Hicca.

I know right. We made it Hicca. We made it said, Asher.

Guys, can we slap each other on the backs later. Meatlug's wings are about to fall off said Fishlegs.

Sorry guys. there's a place up ahead we can set down said Hicca.

Woah what is it, girl? Don't you wanna rest? Asks Fishlegs.

Guys, do you hear that? Asks Hicca.

What is that? Asks Snotlout.

I have no idea but the dragons are definitely pulled towards it said Fishlegs

I guess that's where we're going said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to after the rider have landed.

This place is amazing! Said Fishlegs.

Okay, I'm never going back to Berk said Snotlout.

Berk. What's that? Cause I forgot said Tuffnut.

I guess we don't have to vote on where we're making camp said Hicca.

Haha. I'll take care of the fire said Snotlout.

 _He drops some green liquid called monstrous nightmare gel on the ground_

Hookfang, Light it up. Monstrous Nightmare gel. Don't leave home without it said Snotlout.

Uhh...said Hicca.

 _Night comes_

You were right Hicca. There's so much more out here and it's beautiful said, Asher.

And this is only the beginning Asher. Who knows what we'll find out here said Hicca.

 _Morning comes_

Asher, wake up. Do you hear that? Said Hicca.

What, I don't hear anything said, Asher.

Exactly, the sound is gone said Hicca,

So are the dragons. All of them, gone! Said Fishlegs.

Stormfly said, Asher.

 **The twins keep on checking behind a rock**

How many times are you gonna check behind that rock? Barf and Belch cannot hide behind there said Asher.

Clearly, you are not aware of the stealthiness of one Barf and Belch or is that two Barf and Belch? Said Ruffnut.

Hmm, excellent question. Two heads...said Tuffnut.

One dragon. Said Ruffnut.

Two brains...said Tuffnut.

One body said Ruffnut

Two bodies, half a brain. Haha said Snotlout.

Nothing, I don't get it. Where would they go said Hicca?

Oh, my Meatlug. She wouldn't do this. She would never leave me. She would never do this on her own said Fishlegs.

 _Toothless jumps out of the bushes_

Haha, There you are bud. Where did you go? Said Hicca.

Okay, I think your dragon ate something weird in the forest because he's out of his mind said Snotlout.

No no no no no, I think he's trying to tell us something said Fishlegs.

W-what is it bud? Is it the other dragons? Asks Hicca.

 _Toothless grabs her metal leg and runs_

How far do you think he's gonna get before he realizes? Asks Asher.

Hard to say, he seemed pretty committed said Hicca.

 _Toothless drops her metal leg_

It's okay bud, I like the enthusiasm. You guys stay here in case they come back. Toothless and I are gonna look for them from above said Hicca.

Then Hicca spots a Thunderdrum heading for her friends.

No, no bud this way said Hicca.

 _The dragon riders scream as the Thunderdrum approaches_

Oh Thor, Oh Thor. Thunderdrum said Fishlegs.

Good job bud. Let's hope that's the last we see of this guy said Hicca.

Anything else you wanna draw towards us? Changwings, ooh Screaming Death maybe. I'm sure there one of those around here said Snotlout.

Snotlout, you're yelling very loudly said Hicca.

Oh really, I can barely hear myself because that's what happens when you get attacked by a wild ThunderDrum said Snotlout.

Okay, we need our dragons. I'm gonna go back out there. I'm saying I'm going back out there said Hicca.

 _The group angrily argues about it_

No, you're not, I will take your other leg said Snotlout.

No way Hicca. You are not leaving us alone said, Asher.

We're dragonless and defenseless said Fishleg.

And we can only communicate by yelling said Ruffnut.

Which although quite enjoyable is not very stealthy. Are you hearing any of this? Said Tuffnut.

Okay, fine we'll all go together. Oh for.. I said we'll all go together! Said Hicca.

Why didn't you just say so? Jeez said Tuffnut.

* * *

Scene changes to an unknown location.

Uh, Hicca said Fishlegs.

I know Fishlegs, no longer amazing said Hicca,

Can we get a vote for creepy and weird? Asks Snotlout.

 _Everyone gasps_

Are those what I think there are? Asks Fishlegs.

Weirdly shaped white rocks said Tuffnut.

Dragon bones said Hicca.

Aha boneyard, yes I like it said Tuffnut.

Everyone glares at him.

I don't like it said Tuffnut,

Toothless growls at the bone pile.

Asher picks up an orange stone.

What is this stuff? Asks Asher.

No idea said Hicca,

Okay, what was that? Said Snotlout.

That my friend is a dragon in trouble said Fishlegs.

Woah said Hicca.

You guys do know what's going on here, Don't you? Asks Tuffnut.

Yeah, Something is trapping the dragons in its amber rock substance and immobilizing them said Fishlegs.

Oh, I had a completely different idea which involved oily fish and uh, bad mutton said Tuffnut.

Then it's breaking them out and eating them said Fishlegs.

Oh come on, Who would be doing that? Asks Ruffnut.

 _A huge dragon approaches_

How about that guy? He looks suspect to me said Ruffnut.

No, no Toothless, no bud. It's the sound. that's what draws the dragons in said Hicca.

Songwing said Fishlegs.

What? Asks Asher.

That's what we should name it said Fishlegs.

Now? Really? You want to name it now? Asks Hicca.

We need to call it something said Fishlegs.

Yeah, I'm thinking Death Song might be more appropriate. You know, 'cause you hear the song, you're dead said Tuffnut.

Tell you what, he makes a pretty good point said Hicca.

Yeah, I do. Wait, what was it again? Said Tuffnut.

It doesn't matter what we call it. If it's doing it to all these dragons, then it probably did it to ours said, Asher.

We have to find them said Fishlegs.

Fast said Hicca.

Stormfly! Calls Asher.

Hookfang! Hookfang! Calls Snotlout.

Snotlout, look! Said Asher.

 _Hookfang is trapped in an amber cocoon_

Hooky! I am getting you out of there, Fangster said Snotlout.

Asher, I've got Stormfly! Said Fishlegs.

 _Stormfly is also trapped in an amber cocoon._

 _The gang hears roaring and Toothless runs away._

Toothless! No! Said Hicca.

 _The Death Song arrives and Toothless gets ready to face it. The Death Song coats him with amber and he is stuck._

No! You guys, get your dragons free now said Hicca.

 _[The gang moves out and tries to get their dragons out. The Death Song fires its amber at them, trapping all but Hicca and Asher._

Wha... I can't move! I'm totally stuck! Said Fishlegs.

Me, too. I can't believe that thing got me. I'm usually so limber said Snotlout.

Yeah? Well, at least you got your own cocoon said Tuffnut.

Oh, yeah, like this is a picnic for me said Ruffnut.

 _Their cocoon tumbles down to the ground_

I'm fine said Tuffnut.

 _Death Song heads towards Hicca_

Hiccup, it's come for you shouts Asher.

 _Asher rushes forwards and pushes her away. he gets shot instead while Hicca does not_

Astrid! Aah! Oh! Oh! Said Hicca.

 _The Thunderdrum turns to face him_

Oh, hey. Remember me? Said Hicca.

 _Thunderdrum roars._

Okay, so, yeah, I'm thinking... we may have gotten off on the wrong foot said Hicca.

 _Thunderdrum roars and blasts him with its sonic blast. Hicca shields herself with it_

Note for the Book of Dragons, Thunderdrums carry a grudge said Hicca.

 _Thunderdrum charges at him, knocking him off. The Death Song's amber misses them both. The two dragons face off. The Death Song knocks the Thunderdrum over and prepares to shoot amber_

Don't worry, I got your back. That's not gonna hold him for long. Okay, uh... you might not like what I'm about to do, but trust me, it's gonna work out for both of us said Hicca.

Whoa. Haven't we been over this? I said I'm trying to help the both of us. Don't you listen? Of course, you don't listen, you're a Thunderdrum, and Thunderdrums are hard of hearing. Aaaah! Uhh! At least we lost the Death Song. Oh, no, I can't believe this is actually happening. I should've left all those guys back on Berk. Now they're cocooned in that crazy rock stuff, I'm being chased by an angry Death Song, and I'm stuck here with a wild Thunderdrum who can't hear a word I'm saying. Wait a second. If you guys can hardly hear a thing, then you probably can't hear the Death Song's call. And if you can't hear the Death Song, then it can't lure you in. No wonder you haven't been caught and you're all alone You know what, Mr. Thunderdrum? You're gonna help me get my friends back. And I'm gonna make sure that dragon never bothers you again. What do you say? Said Hicca.

 _Scene cuts to the place the gang and the dragons are cocooned in_

Uhh! Uhh! Where's Hicca?! I knew she'd leave us! I have to pee said Snotlout.

She didn't leave us. She'll be back. If I could just reach my knife said, Asher.

It wouldn't matter, Asher. Whatever this is, it's really strong. Uhh! I don't think we can cut through it said Fishlegs

If we can't cut it, then how do we get out of here? Asks Snotlout.

Yeah, you can't tell me that my last breath is gonna be inhaling her stinky fish hair said Tuffnut.

Oh, yeah, that's real original. You know what? I hope it eats you first. At least I'll have something cool to watch before I die said Ruffnut.

You just stay on your side of the cocoon,! Whoa! What's going on? Do it again! Said Tuffnut.

Okay, so that's a negative on plan A... ramming the cocoon open said Hicca.

Please tell me you have a plan B said, Asher,

If it involves cutting, ramming or ripping, you might as well forget it, Hicca. Once it cools down, this stuff is hard as any rock I've ever seen said Fishlegs.

Cools down? Said Hicca.

And hardens said Fishlegs.

Hmm. Nobody move said Hicca.

Oh, yeah, that's funny. A real comedian said Tuffnut.

 _Hicca spreads Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare gel all over the cocoons._

What are you doing, Hicca? Asks Snotlout.

Just trust me, Snotlout said Hicca.

Says the woman who's about to set me on fire? Said Snotlout.

You said it only stings a little said Hicca.

I was lying. You know I'm a liar! Said Snotlout.

It'll be okay, Snotlout, I promise. Uhh. Ohh! Said Hicca.

 _Death Song picks up another encased dragon_

Aah! Hurry up, Hicca! He just took the appetizer. I think I'm the main course. Uhh! Oh, Thor! Said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs, relax. It could take hours for him to eat that dragon said Asher/

Or minutes! Help! Hi, sir. Said Fishlegs.

 _Hiccup on the Thunderdrum approaches_

Hey, remember us?! Said Hicca

 _The Death Song chases after them and they divert its attention. They fly upwards quickly, them swoop down. Hicca light up the Nightmare gel. The amber melts and the gang springs out from it_

Aah! Yes! It's working! Said Asher.

Hey, bud, good to see you said Hicca.

 _All riders confront the Death Song, together with the Thunderdrum. Hicca spots an adolescent Thunderdrum stuck in amber_

It's an adolescent Thunderdrum. No wonder he stuck around. Snotlout, you get the Thunderdrum. I'll handle the Death Song. Hey, let's relocate this guy... permanently. And I've got just the place. Okay, Mr. Death Song, welcome to your new home said Hicca.

 _Toothless flies into a cave and the Death Song follows them. Due to its size, it crashes into many boulders and rocks in the cliff_

Okay, bud, get us out of! Nice going, big guy! No one's gonna hear his song in there said Hicca.

If I were you two, I'd maybe find another island. I don't know how long that's gonna hold said Hicca/

Uh, you know they can't hear you, right? Asks Tuffnut.

Yes, Tuff, I know. Let's get out of here. Hey, gang, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for getting you all into this. If you want to turn back said Hicca.

Are you kidding? Asks Asher.

No way said Ruffnut.

This is the most fun we've had in years said Snotlout.

There is one thing we need to do, though said, Asher.

I'm all ears said Hicca.

We need an island, our own island said, Asher.

Asher's right, Hiccup. We're way too far out to travel back and forth to Berk said Fishlegs.

What we need is a base of operations said Hicca.

Exactly. But this time, we don't let the dragons pick it. Sorry, girl, it had to be said says Fishlegs.

All right, Snotlout, you're the man of the hour for bringing the Monstrous Nightmare gel. You choose said Hicca.

Seriously? Asks Snotlout.

Yeah, seriously said Hicca.

All right! What do you say, Fangster? _[Hookfang roars]_ Ha! Couldn't agree more. Into the great beyond! Said Snotlout

The great beyond! Said All.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own httyd

* * *

Hicca and Snotlout are running from a herd of wild boars.

Let's explore the island on foot said Snotlout.

Rest the dragons for the long trip home said Snotlout.

Then they come to a cliff.

Okay, Genius, what's our next move? Asks Snotlout.

Uh, weapons said Hicca.

We need weapons said Hicca.

Got one said Snotlout.

Then grabs her metal leg.

Snotlout let go said Hicca.

What? Said Snotlout.

I called dibs, gimme said Snotlout.

Get off me said Hicca.

Okay, so check that island off the list said Hicca.

Whoo-hoo-hoo, this is so exciting said Fishlegs.

Searching the high seas for an island outpost to call our own said Fishlegs.

Yeah, I like this idea said Ruffnut.

Move away from Berk, get my own place, away from you-know-who said Ruffnut.

Yeah, you're telling me sister said Tuffnut.

I am so sick of you-know-who said Tuffnut.

He never knows when to shut up said Tuffnut.

I want him out of here said Tuffnut.

Guys, let's focus said Hicca.

We need to find an island that's safe, secure, and habitable for both us and the dragons said Hicca.

Blah, blah, blah said Snotlout.

How many times do we have to hear that? Asks Snotlout.

Um, until we find what we're looking for said Hicca.

Let's check this one out said Hicca.

Not bad, not bad said Hicca.

Lots of fresh water seems like a plentiful food supply said Hicca.

And lots of cool blue flowers said Ruffnut.

I'm in said Ruffnut.

Wait, aren't those said Asher.

Blue Oleander said Fishlegs.

Deadly poisonous to dragons said Fishlegs.

So, we're not staying said Tuffnut.

Oh, this island is beautiful said Fishlegs.

I even like those weird dots all over the said Fishlegs.

Those aren't dots said Hicca.

They're whispering death holes said Hicca.

Been there, done that said Snotlout.

Next said, Asher.

My bad said Fishlegs.

Should've crossed this island off the list said Fishlegs.

Okay said Fishlegs.

This looks pretty good said Hicca.

Those cliffs could work said, Asher.

Good sightlines, easily defendable said Asher.

The location is great said Fishlegs.

It's perfect said Ruffnut.

Yeah, too perfect said Tuffnut.

I'm just saying, in the immortal words of the mighty Thor, when something looks too perfect, it probably sucks said Tuffnut.

Yeah, i'm pretty sure Thor never said anything remotely like that said Hicca.

Oh, really? How do you know? Do you know Thor? Asks Tuffnut.

Have you talked to him recently? Asks Tuffnut.

No, but said Hicca.

Because I have, mm-hmmm said Tuffnut.

And I don't recall him mentioning you said Tuffnut.

Look, I just have a feeling about this place and I think we all know what happens when I get a feeling said Tuffnut.

We ignore it said, Asher.

Mark my words said Tuffnut.

There will be something wrong with this island said Tuffnut,

Something mysterious, something horrible, something… something…said Tuffnut.

Ya finished? Asks Ruffnut.

Okay, the first thing we need to do is set up camp for the night said Hicca.

We need dry wood for the fire, we need fresh water, and we need someone on traps said Hicca.

Snotlout, what is that? Asks Asher.

It's an S for Snotlout said Snotlout.

I think aesthetically it would look nice flying over said Snotlout.

That's ridiculous said, Asher.

It doesn't matter what the outpost looks like said, Asher.

It needs to be functional and operational said, Asher.

Uh, guys, what we really need is said Hicca.

A place for rest, relaxation, and replenishing after a hard day's work said Fishlegs.

You're absolutely right, Hicca said Fishlegs.

Look, Meatlug and I had some thoughts said Fishlegs.

Is that a hot tub? Asks Asher.

No, that's the mud bath said Fishlegs.

The hot tub is over there said Fishlegs.

Toothless growls.

Tell me about it said Hicca.

Wait a minute said Tuffnut.

Everyone stop said Tuffnut.

I don't see it said Tuffnut.

Me neither said Ruffnut,

See what? Asks Hicca.

Um, the boar pit said Tuffnut.

Where is it? Where's the boar pit? Asks Tuffnut.

You see, the centerpiece of any good outpost is a boar pit said Ruffnut.

Why? Asks Asher.

Everybody needs a little entertainment now and then, don't they? Asks Tuffnut.

Well, we do know where to get boars said Fishlegs.

Oops, sorry about that said Hicca.

Okay, so now that we have your attention, we really need to set up camp for the night said Hicca.

Wait, what about the said Tuffnut.

Ah-da-da-da said Hicca.

We'll talk about the dragon outpost design in the morning said Hicca.

For now, someone to get the water said Hicca.

Uh, I don't know about you, but I like whiney Berk Hicca way better than princess outpost Hicca said Snotlout.

I know, right said Asher.

Then he turned and gave her two thumbs up.

What is it, Bud? Asks Hicca.

I'll you what it is, Rats said Tuffnut.

Rats the size of Yaks said Tuffnut.

No, it could also - is it Yaks the size of Rats said Tuffnut.

Yakrats said Tuffnut.

Wait those would be adorable said Tuffnut.

No, no, I know what it is said Tuffnut.

It's Yaks the size of dragons said Tuffnuts.

Right, Toothless? You feel me, "T"? Asks Tuffnut.

There's no such thing as yaks the size of dragons said Fishlegs.

Yakdragons to you, my friend said Tuffnut.

And when you've heard their cries, you'll believe me said Tuffnut.

That's right said Tuffnut.

Let that roll around in your head for a minute said Tuffnut.

All right, Tuffnut, knock it off said Hicca.

Yeah, you're not scaring anyone said Snotlout.

Really? What if there were… snakes out there in the dark said Tuffnut.

Hmm? Giant snakes said Tuffnut.

Snakes big enough to swallow a man whole and then barf out his bones said Tuffnut.

Ha! Please, barfing out bones said Snotlout.

Yeah, that's right. Go to bed said Tuffnut.

Sleep if you can say Tuffnut.

Ah, trolls, demon toads, said Tuffnut.

* * *

Later that night.

Tuffnut wakes up.

Ah! What was that? Asks Tuffnut.

Oh, it's in the trees said Tuffnut.

Yakrats! I knew it said Tuffnut.

Oh! It's just a chicken said Tuffnut.

It's a tiny chicken said Tuffnut.

Well… ahem said Tuffnut.

Hello, breakfast said Tuffnut.

Oh, my, Thor said Tuffnut.

* * *

Scene changes to the dragon riders.

Help said Tuffnut.

They wake up to Tuffnut's screaming.

Chicken! Roaring said Tuffnut.

Roaring huge chicken! Chicken roar said Tuffnut.

Is he saying he saw a big, roaring chicken? Asks Fishlegs.

Not a chicken. Dragon. Huge said Tuffnut.

Massive said Tuffnut.

What's another word? Asks Tuffnut.

Colossal said Tuffnut.

So what happened to the chicken? Asks Fishlegs.

Forget the chicken said Tuffnut.

We gotta get out of here said Tuffnut.

Asher yawns.

Is anyone falling for this? Asks Asher.

I don't know said Ruffnut.

I haven't seen him this freaked out since he found a leech on his said Ruffnut.

Okay, i'm gonna stop you there, ugh said Asher.

Okay, fine, let's just check this out so we can all go back to sleep said Hicca.

Okay, when this giant beast rips us limb from limb, I will expect a full apology from each and every one of us said Tuffnut.

And a handshake said Tuffnut.

No, you won't be able to shake hands cause your limbs will be gone said Tuffnut.

Shh said Tuffnut.

Aaah! Haha said Tuffnut.

No! It was here, and it was huge said Tuffnut.

I'm not making this up said Tuffnut.

Here, tell them said Tuffnut.

You standing right here there said Tuffnut.

Tell them Chicken said Tuffnut.

Uh, you're scaring me, bro, okay said Ruffnut.

And we shared a womb said Ruffnut.

Hicca and the other walk away.

I can't even look at you right now said Tuffnut.

What did you just say? Asks Tuffnut.

I didn't think so said Tuffnut.

* * *

The next morning.

Okay, now, let's talk outpost said Hicca.

Since you brought it up, I've been working on my designs said, Asher.

We'll set up lookout posts with interlocking fields of fire and - said Asher.

Never get any rest said Fishlegs.

But here, in my meditation garden - said Fishlegs.

Neither of those are S-shaped said Snotlout.

Did you not see my design said Snotlout.

Ruffnut chanted Boar pit.

Guys, guys listen to me said Hicca.

We need one idea said Hicca.

We can't design five different outposts said Hicca.

Or can we? Said Hicca.

You know what? Asks Hicca.

Boar pit. Great idea said Hicca.

Whoa said Ruffnut.

What just happened? Asks Ruffnut.

Oh, s-shaped I love it said Hicca.

Don't freak me out, Hicca said Snotlout.

It gives me the willies said Snotlout.

I'm just saying, let's all come up with a design that we each think is the best, and then we'll vote on it said Hicca,

Does that sound fair? Asks Hicca.

What are you up to? Asks Asher.

Nothing, nothing at all said Hicca.

Just trying to keep the troops happy said Hicca.

You know what they say said Hicca.

Happy troops are uh happy groups said Hicca.

Hey, speaking of troops said Hicca.

Ruff, where's your other half? Asks Hicca.

Don't ask me said Ruffnut.

All I know is, this boar pit is not gonna dig itself said Ruffnut.

* * *

Scene changes to Tuffnut.

Okay, giant dragon, you are officially on notice said Tuffnut.

Oh, you can run but you can't hide said Tuffnut.

I guess you can fly said Tuffnut.

You can also run said Tuffnut.

You can run or fly said Tuffnut.

But either way, you can't hide said Tuffnut.

Because nothing escapes the watchful eye of - said Tuffnut.

He goes off the cliff.

Oh! I am hurt! I am very much hurt said Tuffnut.

Tuffnut climbs back up the cliff.

You couldn't have warned me? Asks Tuffnut.

Ok, so it's gonna be the hard way said Tuffnut.

Fine, that's the way I like it said Tuffnut.

Just ask the chicken said Tuffnut.

Aah! Uh! Ha! See said Tuffnut.

Oh, yeah said Tuffnut.

Tuffnut Thorston is locked in now said Tuffnut.

He ain't falling off another cl-said Tuffnut.

Multiple ledges said Tuffnut.

Ow, ow, ow, ow said Tuffnut.

This island is very cliffy said Tuffnut.

* * *

Scene the rest of the riders.

Do you hear that, Toothless? Asks Hicca.

That's the sound of peace and quiet said Hicca.

You know, making them work together might just be the best idea I've ever had said Hicca.

Uh, excuse me said Snotlout.

My rock said Snotlout.

Oh, how do you figure? Asks Fishlegs.

I need it said Snotlout.

That rock makes the bottom of my s said Snotlout.

And I need my s said Snotlout.

Really? Your S? Said Fishlegs.

Your genius Artechical marvel said Fishlegs.

Give me the rock said Snotlout.

Ah, since you put it like that said Fishlegs.

He tosses to Meatlug who eats it and spits out as Lava.

There. There's your rock said Fishlegs.

Uuh said fishlegs,

And there's your arctechicaral marvel said Snotlout.

And I've spoken too soon said Hicca.

Hey, Hicca said Ruffnut.

I'm ready for a dry run said Ruffnut.

You want to be the boar? Asks Ruffnut.

Ugh said Hicca.

Whoa. what happened to him? Asks Ruffnut.

You've been out there all day looking for that dragon? Asks Hicca.

Instead of digging our boar pit? Said Ruffnut.

priorities, huh said Ruffnut.

Or maybe he really did see something said Hicca.

Oh, I saw something said Tuffnut.

You did too, you little backstabber said Tuffnut.

Tell em said Tuffnut.

Oh, save it said Tuffnut.

You had your chance said Tuffnut.

Or this whole thing is a bunch of stinky yak dung said Ruffnut.

You know what? Said Tuffnut.

First of all, yak dung, when made into a nice tea, can be quite aromatic said Tuffnut.

Agreed but I still think you're just trying to scare everybody said Ruffnut,

There's no dragon out there said Ruffnut.

Yeah, there is, Ruffnut said Tuffnut.

You willin to put your mutton where your mouth is? Asks Tuffnut.

Oh, you're not suggesting… said Ruffnut.

Oh, I am said Tuffnut.

I'm suggesting like a hot gronckle in a lava pit said Tuffnut.

And you know exactly what that means said Tuffnut.

What is going to on with you two? Asks Hicca.

Silence said Ruffnut.

I officially declare Thorston challenge said Tuffnut.

Thorston what? Asks Hicca.

Accepted said Ruffnut.

Usual stakes? Asks Ruffnut.

Of course, said Ruffnut.

What stakes? Asks Hicca.

It's better you don't know said Tuffnut.

I know, bud, i'm losing it too said Hicca.

Ruff, tuff wait up said Hicca.

How about a couple of impartial judges for the Thorston challenge? said Hicca.

For the love of Thor, take us with you said Hicca.

Tuffnut mumbles about chicken in his sleep.

And that's where we should probably call it a night said Hicca.

Sure said Ruffnut.

Since we never found that quote-unquote Yakdragon, declare me the Thorston challenge winner and we can all go home said Ruffnut.

Uh, okay, sure said Hicca.

Um, by the power uh, vested in me, I hereby declare Ruffnut is the - whoa said Hicca.

I don't believe it said Hicca.

Me, either said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut wins the Thorston challenge said Ruffnut.

Yes! Told you, now pay up said Tuffnut.

Guys, focus said Hicca.

Look where it's headed said Hicca.

Straight for our campsite said Hicca.

If it catches those asleep on the ground... said Hicca.

Guys said Hicca.

I forgive you too said Tuffnut.

See you in valaha said the twins.

Here we go said Ruffnut.

What in the name of said Hicca.

It's not one big dragon its tons of little ones said Hicca.

Whoa, look at that said Ruffnut.

There joining back up around the white one said Ruffnut.

He must be the leader said Hicca.

This is amazing said Hicca.

Guys, what are doing? Asks Hicca.

The twins net the white dragon.

Bam problem solved said Tuffnut.

All right let's head home said Tuffnut.

I don't about you bud but I got a bad feeling about this said Hicca.

* * *

Back at the campsite.

Oh, amazing said Fishlegs.

It looks sort of like a terrible terror said, Asher.

But bigger and meaner said, Asher.

And it seems like their nocturnal said Hicca.

You know they come out at night said Hicca.

Yeah, I knew that nocaturnal said Snotlout.

I was gonna explain that to them said Snotlout.

I say we call them night terrors said Fishlegs.

Hey, I saw him first said Tuffnut.

I get to name em said Tuffnut.

The chicken clucks.

No, you always say that said Tuffnut.

No, let's think about this logically said Tuffnut.

They come out at night and they're terrifying said Tuffnut.

Terror of the night said Tuffnut.

I know Smidvarg and the gang said Tuffnut.

The gang looks at him.

And night terrors it is said Hicca.

What going on out there? Asks Asher.

I don't know said Tuffnut.

But whatever it is Smidvarg doesn't like it said Tuffnut.

And the gang ain't paying attention said Tuffnut.

Let's check it out said Hicca.

Changewings said Hicca.

I know bud, not exactly a fair fight is it? Asks Hicca.

Let's even up the odds said Hicca.

No bullying on our island said, Asher.

Yeah, you can't treat our dragons like that said Snotlout.

Only we can treat our dragons like that said Ruffnut.

Well, that should take care of em said Hicca.

But what about those guys? Asks Fishlegs.

Incoming said Hicca.

How many? Asks Asher.

Too many said Hicca.

Why are they are all coming here now? Asks Fishlegs.

It must be the night terrors, when we captured the white one they all split up said Hicca.

Oh, of course, said Fishlegs.

They flock into a shape of a giant version of themselves as a defense mechanism to scare predators said Fishlegs.

And now that they can't say Hicca.

Their lunch said, Asher.

Oh, I knew this was gonna be bad said Hicca.

Ok, we have to help said Hicca.

I'll head for the white night terror, he's their leader said Hicca.

You guys hold them off said Hicca.

Hicca flies back and frees the white night terror

It screeches in her ear.

Yup probably deserved that said Hicca.

Then two changwings appear and Toothless fires a plasma blast and hits one.

But the other is closing in on Smidvarg.

Then gas and a flame appear and explode.

You leave our smidvarg alone said Tuffnut.

Great job said Hicca.

You guys cover Smidvarg from behind, i'll lead the way said Hicca.

What? Ok so the name's growing on me said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to the battle.

Asher is knocked off Stormfly and approached by a Changewing.

Lava blast said Fishlegs.

Stormfly said, Asher.

Oh, Thor said Fishlegs.

Snotlout and Fishlegs crash into each other and they and their dragons end up on the ground.

As some changewings go to attack the four the giant Night Terror appears and scares off the Changewings.

* * *

Scene changes to daylight and a drawing.

What is this? Asks Asher.

A diagram of our new outpost said Hicca.

But I got the idea from Smidvarg said Hicca.

So see I combine all your ideas into one giant base and I was thinking we could call it the dragon's edge said Hicca.

What do you guys think? Asks Hicca.

Ok, I just need to point out that this is the first time that, that had ever happened said Hicca.

Let's take a look said Hicca.

Everyone gets to make their section of dragon's edge whatever they want it to be said Hicca.

Asher you can yours the most heavily armed bedroom in the known Viking world said Hicca.

And Fishlegs you're place is quiet and secluded overlooking the ocean. Very serene, very relaxing with lots of room for your very own rock garden said Hicca.

Snotlout you're spot is up here, now now it's not s-shaped but you can go s crazy and paint em all over said Hicca.

Yeah i can, Snotlout said Snotlout.

The twins chanted for a boar pit.

Yeah glad you brought up, there space for one right underneath your hut. Just do me a favor and lock up the boars after you're done with them said Hicca.

We'll connect the different sections with bridges, ziplines and gangplanks. We'll have really cool stables and our own landstrip and of course a dragon training arena said Hicca.

And in the center looking over everything else will be the clubhouse, the eye of dragon's edge said Hicca.

Yeah it's really taking shape said Hicca.

And now for one more addition to our new outpost, tuff said Hicca.

Smidvarg said Tuffnut.

The chicken pecks him.

What i can't have friends now? Asks Tuffnut.

Look if we're gonna share the island with i thought we should share the outpost too said Hicca.

Plus it doesn't hurt that they seem to have an instinct to protect said Fishlegs.

They'll be like stenries, right Smidvarg said Hicca.

Ok so the Thorston challenge said Hicca.

When is Ruffnut gonna pay up? Asks Hicca.

She already has said Tuffnut.

can't you tell? Asks Tuffnut.

I mean look at her said Tuffnut.

She lost so she had to swap clothes with me said Tuffnut.

Right, and if you had lost? Asks Hicca.

Uh i'd have to swap clothes with her said Tuffnut.

Yeah you guys are exactly said Hicca.

Ugh don't got there said Asher.

What are they doing now? Asks Hicca.

I have no idea said Fishlegs.

Hicca look said Fishlegs.

They form a Night Fury.

Whoa awesome said Ruffnut.

Amazing said Hicca.

Impressive said Fishlegs.

Hicca laughs.

Oh chicken i couldn't have squaked better myself said Tuffnut.


	5. Chapter 5: big man on Berk

I don't own httyd

* * *

All right, gang, we'll buzz past the Scauldron and draw its attention so Astrid, Ruff, and Tuff can net it from behind and drag it out to sea, got it? Said Hicca.

I still think we should blast it said Tuffnut.

Stoick just wants us to move the Scauldron out of Berk's fishing lanes, so don't get any crazy ideas said, Asher.

Uh, sorry. Crazy is what we do, Asher. Duh said Ruffnut.

You guys do realize that a Scauldron's hot water blast can rip the scales right off a Screaming Death said Fishlegs.

There it is. Let's focus, guys said Hicca.

As usual, nobody's listening to Fishlegs said Fishlegs.

One... Two... Three said Hicca.

Ah-choo! Aah said Fishlegs.

Aaah! Help me said Snotlout.

Abort, abort! Ah! Fishlegs said Hicca.

Uhh! I knew I hated this mission said Snotlout.

Plasma blast, bud said Hicca.

Oh, I see how it is. You're allowed to blast it said Tuffnut.

* * *

You and your Snot-rockets almost got me killed said Snotlout.

Calm down, Snotlout, you lived. Yay us said, Asher.

No thanks to Itch-legs over here said Snotlout.

It's so weird. I mean, I never... oh... ever... Ah-choo get sick Ohh said Fishlegs.

Oh, gods said Hicca.

Dig deeper, see if you can draw blood said Tuffnut.

Well, something's clearly not right with you said Hicca.

I don't see what the big deal is, okay? Everybody sneezes and scratches sometimes said Fishleg.

Not like a honey-covered yak on an anthill. What? You've never seen a honey-covered yak on an anthill? Well, those things scratch. It's terrifying. The horrors haunt my dreams said Tuffnut.

I really don't feel sick, okay? I promise I'm fine said Fishleg.

Ugh. Well, maybe you're just allergic to something said Hicca.

Uh, that's impossible. Allergies don't run in the Ingerman family. I'm clean, serene and said Fishlegs.

And an itchin' machine said Ruffnut.

Might I interject? We, at the Thorston house, have a very simple allergen detection system. It has never failed said Tuffnut.

That's a system? Asks Ruffnut.

It is now said Tuffnut.

* * *

Scene changes to the academy

Thousand-year-old egg Said Tuffnut.

Slam this down your gullet said Tuffut.

Hmm. Oh, it could use a little sea salt said Fishlegs.

Ahh said Tuffnut.

What about this? Asks Ruffnut.

Aah said Fishlegs.

Yak hair. Takes itchy to a whole new level said Ruffnut.

Not really. Feels kind of like my old Aunt Gerta. You know she used to said Fishleg.

No, I'd like to be able to sleep tonight said Hicca.

Spoiled, coagulated goat milk with just a pinch of hoof jam. I find it changes the whole experience said Tuffnut.

Hmm. Oh, that is... cheesy and delicious said Fishlegs.

Ugh said All.

I'm telling you, I've never been allergic to anything. Ah-choo said Fishlegs.

Huh said Hicca.

What? What is it? Asks Fishlegs.

Fishlegs? I think you might be allergic to... Meatlug said Hicca.

Why, all of a sudden, would he be allergic to Meatlug? Asks Asher.

Perhaps it's just a simple case of adult-onset allergies said Tuffnut.

Ah, I concur with your diagnosis, Dr. Nut said Ruffnut.

I concur with your concur-ation said Tuffnut.

Adult-onset allergies develop in your elder years when your immune system mistakenly identifies a dangerous substance said Ruffnut

Don't be silly. There's no way I'm allergic to Meat said Fishlegs.

Oh, yeah, diagnosis confirmed said Ruffnut.

Fishlegs, there's only one person that might actually be able to help said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to Gothi's hut.

Ohh, I gotta see this said Snotlout.

What's she saying? Asks Fishlegs.

Huh said Gobber,

What? What? Asks Fishleg.

She wants to paralyze you said Gobber.

Yes said Snotlout.

Aah! Check that. Hypnotize. Sorry, she wants to hypnotize you said Gobber.

Uhh, come on said Snotlout.

Unfortunately, guys, this is never gonna work on me because I'm way too... Okay said Fishlegs.

Unconscious? Ha! Quick, put his hands in warm water said Snotlout.

We're not going to do that said Hicca.

Okay, now that he's under, she wants us to tell him that he's not allergic to Meatlug said Gobber.

Does that really work? Asks Snotlout.

I guess we'll find out said Hicca.

Here goes. Fishlegs, you are not allergic to Meatlug said Hicca.

So, that's it? Asks Snotlout.

Hypnosis is very powerful. Okay, let's bring him out of it said Hicca.

Now, now, now, hang on a second. We've got an opportunity here. We can rebuild Fish-face. We can turn him into a worshiped Viking, _a fearless godlike hero as strong as three yaks! A Viking who commands attention!_ In other words, a Viking worthy of my friendship said Snotlout.

Uh, yeah, sorry, Snotlout, we're not doing any of that. You can bring him out of it now said Hicca.

Fishlegs? Asks Hicca.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Fishlegs? There's no Fishlegs here. Who is this pudgy little reptile?

Well, that was a bit harsh said Gobber.

Fishlegs, are you all right? Asks Hicca.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Are you deaf, skinny, one-legged girl? The name's Bonecrusher. Aah! Thor Bonecrusher.

Snotlout, do you realize what you've done? You fool, you've created said Hicca.

My very own super-Viking... Thor Flipping Bonecrusher! I love it said Snotlout.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Oh, hello.

And Gothi can't just turn him back? Asks Asher.

Not without her staff, which Thor Bonecrusher crushed and threw off the cliff said Hicca.

So, TB, you're not afraid of anything, huh? Aha! Said Snotlout.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Mmm.

Oh said Snotlout.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Ha! Child's play.

How about fire? Asks Snotlout.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** I scoff at fire!

Fire! My house is on fire! Someone threw a torch on my house said Woman 1.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Perfect, a call to action.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Please hold your applause until the end of the rescue. You may commence.

Fishlegs said Woman 1.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Fishlegs? Why does everybody keep calling me Fishlegs?

But you're Fishlegs... Fishlegs said Woman 1.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Nonsense, crone!

Oh said Woman 1.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Uhh! People of Berk... It is with great pleasure that I announce the arrival of me, Thor Bonecrusher. The most universally feared and loved Viking in all the land is here to enchant you with my presence.

Oh! Look out, the cart! Said man 1.

What? Said Hicca.

Ah! The baby! Said woman 2.

 **Viking:** Huh? Yeah! Apple-boot!

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** All in a day's work.

Did you see that?! That was incredible! He ran, and then did a flip and then a toss and then a thing, and then flipped into the other thing. Ohh! He's amazing said Snotlout.

Is it me, or did Snotlout just fall in love with Fishlegs? Asks Asher.

Bonecrusher! Bonecrusher! Bonecrusher said Snotlout.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Shh, everyone! Thor hears the sound of a baby yak in trouble.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Hyah!

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Sleep well, little yak. Sleep well.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** [chuckles] I shall, citizen, I shall. But first, I must claim a weapon befitting a god!

Thor, you have got to teach me that Viking yak pinch. Aah! Ow! Said Snotlout.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** All in the wrist, Snot-man.

* * *

Scene changes to the smithy.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** You, simple blacksmith.

Simple blacksmith? Said Gobber.

Uh, how about this one? Asks Snotlout.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Oh, that's perfect... for removing splinters.

What about this one? You can use it to annihilate your enemies said Snotlout.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** That's a nice handle, I suppose... if I had wee lady hands/

Huh. I made that handle with my best leather said Gobber.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Ahh! Hmm.

Eh? Asks Gobber.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Now, this. This is an ax for a Viking.

Ahh said Snotlout.

That's Stoick's ax said Gobber.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Correction: This _was_ Stoick's ax.

Uh, okay, uh, Fishlegs? I-I mean, Bonecrusher. Stoick isn't exactly the kind of chief who likes to share his things, especially his ax said Hicca.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Neither do I. If this Stoick fellow wants it, he can always try and take it back from me.

Oh, man! He just totally called out Stoick! How much do we love this guy? Said Snotlout.

Okay, this is getting out of hand. We need to get Thor Bonecrusher back to Gothi before we lose Fishlegs forever said Hicca.

I totally agree. Just one question. Where'd he go? Said Gobber.

So there I was, Thor Bonecrusher, perched on an inferior dragon as we approached the vicious Scauldron, faster than Odin on his eight-legged horse.

You could have Hookfang next time. He's a Monstrous Nightmare, scariest dragon of all said Snotlout.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Monstrous Nightmare? Sounds like my post-mutton trip to the outhouse.

Good one said Snotlout.

Poor Meatlug. Wouldn't even wear her saddle. Look at her. So lonely. We've got to do something with her said Gobber.

I'll take care of Meatlug said Hicca.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** My chances of survival were slim. I only had one option.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** No, I had something very special in store for that Scauldron.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Engage the beast, dragon! Aah! Aah!

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** He narrowly escaped. However, next time, victory shall be mine!

Put me in your next story! Just as the background. But please? Said Snotlout.

Fishlegs! Is that my ax? Asks Stoicks/

Uh, Daddy, that's not Fishlegs Fishlegs said Hicca.

Don't be daft. I'm looking right at him, holding my ax, by the way, said Stoick.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Ah, you must be Stoick the Vast... ly overrated.

What did you call me? What did he call me? Asks Stoick.

That's what I'm trying to tell you. He's not himself said Hicca.

Give me back my ax said, Stoick.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Don't you mean my ax?

He was just polishing it for you, Chief said Gobber/

Let me handle this. I will get your ax back to you, I promise said Hicca.

Fine, but make it quick, or I'll take it from him myself said, Stoick.

Chief, let's get out of here. How about a nice piece of mutton? Said Gobber.

 _ **Fishlegs**_ _: I hope this won't take long, sorceress._ I like to nap after a feast of wild boar and mead.

Thanks, Gothi, we really need Fishlegs back said Hicca

Ugh! What was in that potion? Asks Asher.

It wasn't a potion. Just spiced yak bladder." She says that'll teach him to break her staff said Gobber.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Not the most delicate delicacy.

What about getting Fishlegs back? Asks Asher.

She can't re-hypnotize him without her staff said Gobber.

Great. Now what? Asks Asher.

Fear. Only a true feeling of terror will shock Fishlegs back to normal said Gobber.

But Mr. Thor Bonecrusher over here isn't afraid of anything.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Truer words were never spoken, my Viking comrade.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Now, where is that snotty fellow? We have business to discuss.

Hicca, you may want to swing by the old homestead. Your father is in a bit of a... state said Hicca.

 _Get this dragon off me said, Stoick._

Daddy, she's just lonely said Hicca.

If she doesn't get off me, we'll be having Gronckle for breakfast said, Stoick.

We need to get Fishlegs back before this gets any worse said Hicca.

Hicca said, Asher.

Let me guess. It's Thor said Hicca.

Yeah, and Snotlout. And you're not gonna believe where they're headed said, Asher.

Scene changes to the two boys on Hookfang.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Ohh! Can't this overgrown lizard fly any faster?

Come on, Hookfang, you're embarrassing me said Snotlout.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Onward, Snot-man. We must find a dragon worthy of my command. My destiny awaits!

Back on Berk.

Bonecrusher is going after the Scauldron! Bonecrusher is going after the Scauldron! Said Viking 1 _._

Oh, he's going to tame the Scauldron said Viking 2.

He's gonna get killed by the Scauldron said Hicca.

* * *

Scene to out at sea.

They have to be down there somewhere said Hicca.

What was Snotlout thinking? Asks Hicca.

He wasn't. He's in love. He'd do anything for his big hunk of bone-crushing love said, Asher.

Well, we better find them before they find the Scauldron said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to the two boys.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Just think, Snotlout, at any moment, the giant beast will emerge from the water and I will tame him. Or he'll kill you.

Ha! You're funny, TB said Snotlout.

Listen, let me throw something out there. What if we... I don't know... head back, call it a day, relax at the Great Hall, tell some more really cool stories said Snotlout.

You know, I've heard that a Scauldron's hot water blast can rip the scales off of a Screaming Death said Snotlout.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** What gutless fool told you that?

Ohh said Snotlout.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Nonsense. Thor Bonecrusher cannot return to Berk dragon-less. Negative, Snot-man. I am not leaving these waters without my prize.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Aha! Time to engage my quarry. Dive, dragon, dive!

Aah! My super-Viking's gone rogue said Snotlout.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Fire!

Okay, that ought to do it, right, TB said? Asks Snotlout.

[ **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Uhh! Dance, big boy.

There they are! Come on said Hicca.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Uhh! Easy, now, big fella. Ohh!

Aah! Help... me said Snotlout.

Snotlout's in the water said, Asher.

You guys grab him. I'll go after Fishlegs said Hicca.

Okay. Stormfly, let's go said, Asher.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Ah! This is what I live for!

Whoa said Hicca.

Keep looking, he must be here somewhere said, Asher.

So, how hard do you think we really need to look? I'm thinking some passing glances might do the trick said Tuffnut.

Well, the sooner we rescue Snotlout, the sooner we can watch Fishlegs get eaten by the Scauldron said Ruffnut.

Well, if you put it that way, let's go said Tuffnut.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** It would be so much easier if you'd just submit to your new master.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Got you where I want you.

Hookfang! Oh, can this possibly get any worse? Asks Snotlout.

Worse! Way worse! Aah! Whoa! Hey. Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. I will never try to give you away ever again said Snotlout

What the said Hicca.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Whoa!

Toothless, watch out! Come on, jump over said Hicca.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Retreat? In my moment of glory? Never! Whoa!

Yes, Meatlug! No, Meatlug said Hicca.

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** Stop, dragon. I, Thor Bonecrusher, command you to stop. Raaah!

 **Fishlegs [Thor]:** No!

No! Not my Meatlug! You leave my dragon alone! No said Fishlegs.

That was a little too close said Hicca.

Speak for yourself. That was freakin' awesome said Tuffnut.

Oh, I'm so sorry, girl. I don't know what happened to me. I just... I wasn't myself said Fishlegs.

Oh, I missed you! Oh! How did I say Fishlegs?

Long story. I'll explain later said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to Berk

So, what happened to the Scauldron? Asks Stoick.

He's been relocated said Hicca.

And my ax? Asks Stoick.

Uh... Also relocated said Hicca.

You know, Fishlegs, you didn't sneeze once the whole ride home said, Asher.

Yeah. And my legs don't itch anymore said Fishlegs.

And Meatlug isn't wearing her saddle. Maybe you were never allergic to her, you were allergic to the saddle said Hicca.

But why, all of a sudden, would I become allergic to her saddle? Asks Fishlegs.

Well, uh, I've been using a different kind of wax on the saddles. Look at that said Gobber.

Ugh said All.

Oh, great said Tuffnut.

What? I never run out of the stuff. It's coming out of my ears said Gobber.

Well... ah-choo! I'm allergic to Gobber's earwax? Said Fishlegs.

Ohh. Ha said Gobber.

I am both relieved and disgusted. What? What is it? Said Fishlegs.

I'm just thinking of what might have been. You broke my heart, Thor. You broke it right in two said Snotlout.

Okay, that was creepy, right? Asks Fishlegs.

You don't know the half of it said Hicca.

Oh, I miss you, Thor said Snotlout.


	6. Chapter 6: gone Gustav gone

I don't own httyd.

* * *

Pull! Pull! Keep pulling, you maggots, unless you want to be giant eel chum said, Savage.

Hello, gorgeous. Mwah! Oh, hello again said Dagur.

Work for me, baby. Work for Daddy said Dagur.

The Reaper is starting to surface, sir said Savage,

I can see that said Dagur.

 **o** h, right said Savage.

Hello, gorgeous. So... pretty said Dagur.

That's the last of it said a berserker.

Well, now we have everything of value from the dragon-hunting ship said, Savage.

No. Not everything said Dagur.

* * *

Scene change to Dragon's edge.

Okay, give me a slow burn, bud. Okay, I've seen this before, but what happens if I push... Cool said Hicca.

Dragon classes said Hicca.

What do you say we check out the Night Fury, bud said Hicca.

Toothless groans

Try to contain your excitement, would you? Said Hicca.

Toothless chuckles, and groans

Now, Monstrous Nightmare gem plus Night Fury equals... nothing said Hicca.

Okay. Oh! Asher class said Hicca.

Hicca chuckles

Hicca, we have a problem, a huge problem said, Asher.

Dagur? Asks Hicca.

Worse said, Asher.

What could possibly be worse than Dagur? Asks Hicca.

Aah said Gustav.

dragon snarls

Gustav said Gustav.

Gustav? Said Hicca.

Gustav said, Asher.

Gustav, what are you doing here? asks Hicca.

I... I mean, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit? Asks Hicca.

Hicca, did you hear Gustav is... standing right beside you. Perfect said Snotlout.

You're looking a little different there, Guster said Tuffnut.

Yeah, I'm growing a beard said, Gustav.

Really? asks Tuffnut.

Let me see. Ha said Tuffnut.

Even Ruff has more hair on her chinny-chin-chin than that said Tuffnut.

Ow! Ow! said, Gustav.

Hey, what's that thing? Said, Gustav.

Oh said Hicca.

Oh! Whoa said, Gustav.

You see these spots? asks Gustav.

Some sort of sun sword? Asks Gustav.

I'll take that said Hicca.

No, Gustav, it's not a sun sword said Hicca.

She hands to Fishlegs.

It's the Dragon Eye, and it's very old and very fragile said Fishlegs.

Whoa, these spots, they're not going away. Ow said, Gustav.

It isn't something to just be touched said Fishlegs.

Relax, Fishlegs, I know what I'm doing. Hey said, Gustav.

Toothless snarls

Toothless growls

Gustav, Gustav, over here. Uh, when are you leaving said Snotlout?

That's funny, Snotlout, but I'm not leaving. I'm moving here said, Gustav.

Haha! Yeah, yeah, you are said Tuffnut.

Imagine... he would never... Wait, he's serious? I'll get the stake and firewood said Tuffnut.

Oh, hold on, hold on. No one is burning anyone at the stake said Hicca.

Hicca's right. Let's just throw him off the cliff said Ruffnut.

Guys, I'm sure there's a simple explanation. Please tell me there's a simple explanation, Gustav said Hicca.

Yeah, very simple. By the way, do not look right into that sun sword thing. Whoo! Anyway, you said when I was ready, I could join the Dragon Riders. Well, I'm ready and I'm here to join. Where's my hut?

Wait a minute, why do I have to watch him? Asks Asher.

I would do it, but I'm making some, just, major breakthroughs with the Dragon Eye said Hicca.

So? Asks Asher.

Well, I did promise him that when the time was right I would train him to be a Dragon Rider. But I just didn't think that said time would be today said Hicca.

What am I supposed to do with him in the meantime? Asks Asher.

I don't know. Just keep him occupied said Hicca.

Great, so I'm a babysitter said, Asher.

Babysitter! No, I mean, come one. He's... He's 16. How much trouble could he possibly be? Asks Hicca.

Smidvarg shrieking

Smidvarg, what is happening? Asks Hicca.

Hey, Hiccup, did you know they could do this? Awesome said, Gustav.

Please? I just need more time said Hicca.

Fine! Gustav, arena, now said Asher.

By the way, your timing... impeccable said Hicca.

Smidvarg snarls

Oh, Gustav, you're so much older and more mature, and I just love that rugged beard you're growing. Oh, Gustav. Gustav said Hicca.

Oh. Hey, Asher. I was just dreaming about Hi said, Gustav.

Uh-uh-uh, don't creep me out. You're gonna help with target practice. Do you think you can handle that? Said Asher.

Oh, I can handle that said Gustav.

I say throw, you throw said Asher.

She sure is something, isn't she, Fanghook? Asks Gustav.

Okay, Gustav, throw said, Asher.

Hi said, Gustav.

Okay, definitely creeped out said, Asher.

* * *

Scene changes to the twins hut.

I'm telling you, if you get five boars, you can stack them on top of each other. That's a four-boar stack... Aah said Tuffnut.

dragon groans

What's he smiling about? Asks Tuffnut.

I don't like it said Ruffnut.

Whatever he's selling, I'm not buying said Tuffnut.

Yeah. We don't want your cookies said Ruffnut.

Hey, guys. Asher dropped me off, told me to help out around here said, Gustav.

Yeah? So? What's it to us? Asks Ruffnut.

You know that big hole under your hut? Filled it in said, Gustav.

Oh, no. He doesn't mean...said Tuffnut

Ruffnut gasps

Oh! He filled in the boar pit. He filled in the boar pit! Who fills in a boar pit? Boaaar piiiit said Tuffnut.

What kind of sick monster would fill in a boar pit? It's a boar said Tuffnut.

Hey, back off said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut sobbing

Haven't you done enough? Asks Ruffnut.

* * *

Scene changes to Fishlegs hut.

This... This feels weird, Fishlegs said Gustav.

Trust me, Gustav, this is exactly what you need. You're not centered, you're all over the place. Shh. Just breathe in, breathe out. Focus on avoiding all conflict. Breathe in, breathe out said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs gasps

Aah! My topiaries said Fishlegs.

* * *

Scene changes to Hicca's hut.

I have had enough of you, Gustav! Stay. Stay said Snotlout

Uh, Snotlout, your head said Gustav.

Stop! I'm not falling for that again said Snotlout.

Snotlout screams

water splashes

Snotlout sighs

Hello? Hicca? Saud Gustav.

Huh. What have we here? (imitating Hicca) Gee, Gustav, there must be a simple explanation for you being here said, Gustav.

Fanghook laughs

Well, yeah, Hicca because I'm awesome. [imitating Hicca] You are awesome, Gustav. Definitely ready to be a Dragon Rider said, Gustav.

Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, yes! Is that... a treasure map? Oh, Fanghook, we are so in said, Gustav.

Fanghook growls

* * *

That's it, Fanghook, just like the Dragon Eye said. All we gotta do now is find the cave, grab the treasure, and guess who's gonna get his own hut on Dragon's Edge? Uh, Gustav said Gustav.

rumbling

Uh, I'm not worried. Are you worried said, Gustav?

Fanghook snarls

Fanghook growls

Fanghook? Flame up. Which way do we head? Said, Gustav.

cracking and rumbling

roars

Oh! Ah said, Gustav.

Good thing we brought this along. Fanghook? I think we go this way said, Gustav.

rocks cracking

It says it's just up this way said Guatav

Oh, whoops! Ah! Ooh! Whew! Ahh. Huh? No, no, no, no! Whew. A little help here, Fanghook? A little help said, Gustav.

He sees an angry Hicca with her hand on her hips.

Hicca said, Gustav.

I can explain said, Gustav.

* * *

Back on dragon's edge

Of all the irresponsible, insubordinate said Hicca.

Don't forget idiotic, imbecilic, inane said Tuffnut.

The others look at him

What? I've heard a lot of words for stupid. I mean, come on, people say that more than my proper name said Tuffnut.

Of all those kinds of stunts you could have pulled, this was the worst. Do you know what Dagur would do to get his hands on the Dragon Eye? Said Hicca.

I just thought if I came back here with the treasure, you guys would accept me said, Gustav.

First of all, there is no treasure. Second of all, we've already been there. And that entire island is honeycombed with the most unstable caverns we've ever encountered said Hicca.

I'm sorry, I just said Gustav.

You could've been killed, Gustav. Fanghook could've been killed. Look, this isn't Berk, Gustav. The rules are different out here. You have to be smarter than this said Hicca.

I just wanted to prove myself said, Gustav.

Oh, you have. You have proven that you are not responsible enough, you're not mature enough and you're not trustworthy enough to be one of us. Now, it's been a long day. We all need some rest. We'll talk about this in the morning said Hicca.

* * *

Talk about it in the morning. Like there's anything left to say said, Gustav.

That's right! It's not fair. I did everything they asked. I shoveled dragon poop for two years without a single complaint! For what? So they can tell me I'm not good enough?! Well, I am good enough. We're good enough And someday they'll find that out, but it'll be too late said, Gustav.

We're leaving. They're gonna be so sorry when they wake up in the morning and see that we're gone. Once they realize that we're missing, they're gonna be begging us to come back to Dragon's Edge. Those huts were lame anyway. I can't wait to get back to my said Gustav.

Whoa! Fanghook, dive! Haha! Missed! Aah said, Gustav.

Fanghook roars.

Aaaah!

* * *

Scene change to Dagur's ship

We captured a Dragon Rider said, Savage.

Dagur laughs.

Which one is it? Asks Dagur,

Oh, I sure hope it's my darling Hicca said Dagur.

Or I suppose the boy would work, too said Dagur.

Which boy? Asks Savage.

There's more than one? Asks Dagur.

This is not one of Hicca's Dragon Riders said Dagur.

Who are you? Asks Dagur.

Larson, Gustav Larson and that's all you're getting out of me said, Gustav.

Hmm. Fine, feed him to the eels said Dagur.

But I know Hicca, I know the Dragon Riders, and I have information said, Gustav.

Oh? What kind of information? Asks Dagur.

I can get you the Dragon Eye said, Gustav.

And what's the Dragon Eye? Asks Dagur.

That. That's the Dragon Eye said, Gustav.

Oh said Dagur.

Mmm. Mmm said, Gustav.

Fanghook growls

Gustav belches

So, are you enjoying your meal? Asks Dagur.

Good. Good, good, good, good, good. So, here's the plan. We'll draw Hicca and the Night Fury into the open, neutralize the other riders and seize the Dragon Eye by lethal force as if there is any other type of force. I mean, really, come on. Then the Dragon Eye will be mine said Dagur.

Yeah, that's one way to do it. And you might get the Dragon Eye or Hicca could crush you just like every other time you faced off against her said Gustav.

Mm. You have a better idea, Gustav? Asks Dagur.

Can you hand me the sauce, please? Asks Gustav.

I do, one that will guarantee Hicca delivers the Dragon Eye right to us said, Gustav.

More mutton thigh, friend? Asks Dagur.

Mm-hmm said, Gustav.

* * *

Scene change to dragon's edge.

Anything? Asks Hicca.

I checked the clubhouse, your hut, even the stables. He's not there said, Asher.

Nothing else is on fire around here, so he must be gone said Fishlegs.

Well, we have to find him said Hicca.

Or... do we? Asks Tuffnut.

Yeah, why are we worried? Shouldn't we be celebrating the fact that he's gone? Asks Snotlout.

Not until we know he's safe said Hicca.

Well, we could ask Fanghook said Ruffnut.

And, Ruffnut, how do you suppose we do that? Asks Snotlout.

 **T** urn around said Ruffnut.

Fanghook growls

Fanghook, where's Gustav, boy? Where's Gustav? Asks Tuffnut.

Fanghook groans

Ah! He's not talking, you guys. He's completely shut down. Typical said Tuffnut.

snarling

Hey, hey, Fanghook. Hey, it's okay. Easy, boy, easy. Well, doesn't look like he's injured said Hicca.

But he's definitely upset. You guys, look said Fishlegs.

They a scroll tied to Fanghook's horn and Hicca takes and reads it.

Dagur. He wants to make a trade. The Dragon Eye for Gustav said Hicca.

* * *

I don't like this, Hicca said Asher.

Well, we have no choice said Hicca.

You sure we have no choice? Like, none? Zip? Zilch? Asks Tuffnut.

This is all my fault anyway said Hicca.

Ninguno? Asks Tuffnut.

I never even gave the kid a chance said Hicca.

Ni Portugal? Asks Tuffnut.

Tuff, that's really not helping at all said Hicca.

Yeah said Tuffnut.

If I wasn't so busy tinkering with this thing, I don't know, maybe I could've kept him busy said Hicca.

Uh, yeah, nobody can keep Gustav busy said Fishlegs.

At least let us back you up out there said, Asher.

Dagur was very clear. I have to come alone. We don't know what he'll do to Gustav if I don't follow his demands to the letter. No, we can't risk it. I'll be careful, I promise said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to Dagur's ship.

There said, Savage.

Toothless snarls.

Fanghook said, Gustav.

Fanghook growls.

Oh. I was worried about you, boy said Gustav.

Aww, dragon and Dragon Rider love. Makes me want to hurl. Blech said Dagur.

Yeah, I see 'em, bud said Dagur.

Gustav, are you okay? Asks Hicca,

That's close enough, Dagur said Hicca.

Oh, wow. Where's the love said Dagur.

After all, we've been through together? No? Nothing? No Hiccay barbs, quips, snappy comebacks? Asks Dagur.

But I really love those. We've developed such a nice shorthand, you and I said Dagur.

Dagur, let's just get on with this. Send them over said Hicca.

You first. You have no choice. One false move and my men will take out you, the Night Fury and the kid! So roll it over and I'll let him go. Oh. It... It really is one beautiful artifact. And I hear it can be very useful to those who possess it? Hmm? Is that true? Said Dagur.

Gustav, let's go. It's okay said Hicca.

Toothless roars.

Yeah, about that, Hicca. I've been treated much better by these guys than I ever was treated by you and the Dragon Riders said, Gustav.

Ooh! And the plot thickens said Dagur.

Gustav? Said Hicca.

You could've given me a chance, you know? All you guys ever did was tell me I wasn't good enough, tell me I didn't belong. Well, I belong here said, Gustav.

Gustav, you have no idea what you're getting into said Hicca.

Oh, yes, I do, Hicca. I know exactly what I'm doing said, Gustav.

Awkward! Well, I'd say your work is finished here, my love. Ordinarily, this is where I would double-cross you and fill you full of arrows. But the kid is squeamish. He made me promise to let you go, and in return, he's gonna take me to a treasure said Dagur.

That's right, Hicca. We have the Dragon Eye and Fanghook's fire. And you know what that means said, Gustav.

Untold treasure awaits said, Gustav.

You are going to regret this said Hicca.

I don't think so, Hicca said Gustav.

She and Toothless take off.

Whoo said, Gustav.

You know, I'm actually gonna feel bad when I kill this kid said Dagur.

* * *

Scene changes to the island from two days earlier.

This is it said, Gustav.

Why are we stopping? Asks Dagur.

No reason. I was just kind of impressed that you trusted your men enough to show them exactly where the treasure is hidden. Especially when there's so much of it said, Gustav.

Stay here said Dagur.

Why? Asks Savage.

Oh, uh, let's see, uh...I don't know. Maybe because I said so said Dagur

Oh, good idea, sir. We'll stay here said, Savage.

Fanghook, slow burn said Gustav.

Ah, I see. You outdid yourself, Hicca. I love this thing said Dagur.

Uh, so, does that happen a lot? Asks Dagur.

You get used to it said, Gustav.

Are we there yet? Asks Dagur.

We're close, very close said Gustav.

Good, that's what I wanted to hear said Dagur.

Aah! Aah! Oh, bright light, bright light, bright light! Come out, come out, wherever you are said, Gustav.

Gotcha said Dagur.

No... we've got you. Good work, Gustav said Hicca.

Oh, what's the matter, Dagur? No barbs, no comebacks? Asks Hicca.

I thought we had a shorthand, I thought you loved that stuff said Hicca.

Dagur, you hand over the Dragon Eye said Hicca.

I don't think so said Dagur.

I'm not asking said Hicca.

Toothless snarls

Oh. It's a long way down, isn't it? Asks Dagur.

Dagur, you've got nowhere to go. It's over said Hicca.

It's over? Really? Whoops said Dagur.

Oh, no! Ah said, Gustav.

Gustav said Hicca.

Come here. Got it! Hicca said, Gustav.

There, Toothless said Hicca.

Ah! We got you, Gustav said Hicca.

Let's get out of here said Hicca.

Oh said, Gustav.

Aaaah! Toothless said Hicca.

roaring.

Don't worry, bud. Hang on, bud! I'm gonna have to come up with something in case that happens to us again said Hicca.

Fanghook! Yeah said, Gustav.

Thanks, boy said Gustav.

Whew said Hicca.

Whoo said, Gustav.

You okay? Asks Hicca.

Yeah. Hicca, I'm really sorry said, Gustav.

I'm sorry, too, Gustav said Hicca

You're still irresponsible, immature and reckless, but the way you handled yourself with Dagur, maybe you do have what it takes to be a Dragon Rider... someday said Hicca.

Someday? I will take someday said, Gustav.

What do you say you and me find a way out of here What the Thor is this? Said Hicca.

Let's go, bud said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to dragon's edge.

Gustav, I said Hicca.

Uh-uh, stop right there, sweets. I can't stay. My mom would kill me. She usually notices I've been gone after about three days. All right, Fanghook, let's go. You take care, babe. Don't worry, Gustav will be back soon said, Gustav

What's that? Asks Asher.

Oh, just something I found at the bottom of that cave said Hicca.

Oh, a new lens said Fishlegs.

Yeah, there was treasure in those caves after all. The Dragon Eye was giving us clues on how to find it all along. We just weren't looking in the right place said Hicca.

And if there's one of these out there, that means there has to be more. Ooh-hoo-hoo said Fishlegs.

Huh. And to think, we never would've found that without Gustav said, Asher.

Awesome, so let's just tell Gustav said Hicca.

No! No, no, no said the dragon riders.


	7. Chapter 7: reign of Fireworms

I don't own Httyd.

* * *

Okay, that's 542, 43... Oh, there's one hiding under that tree trunk said Fishlegs.

I see you, little guy. You're 544 said Fishlegs.

Isn't this exciting, girl? Asks Fishlegs.

The first annual Dragon's Edge census said Fishlegs.

Once we get all these Night Terrors counted, we move on to the Gronckles said Fishlegs.

Haha! Maybe you'll make some new friends said Fishlegs.

Okay, there's a big flock said Fishlegs.

575, 576... Oh, hello said Fishlegs.

What is a Fireworm doing this far out? Asks Fishlegs.

They aren't supposed to be anywhere near our island said Fishlegs.

Eh, it could have lost its way said Fishlegs.

Now, where were we, Meatlug? Was it 576, or was it 675? Asks Fishlegs.

Whew. Whoa said Fishlegs.

* * *

Scene changes to riders flying.

It began with one Fireworm, and as we were flying back, we kept seeing more and more said Fishlegs.

Do you think they're migrating? Asks Asher.

If they were migrating, the whole island would be on fire said Hicca.

Not necessarily said Fishlegs.

Here we go said Snotlout.

When Fireworms migrate, they send out scouts to see if their migration route is safe. If this is a stop along that route said Fishlegs.

An entire flock of Fireworms could be coming through here said, Asher.

Well, I say bring 'em on! I love those little scorchers said Tuffnut.

Are you still gonna love them when they all land here and burn our entire island to the ground? Asks Hicca.

Yes! Wait, no. Wait, is that a trick question? Because it's pretty tricky said Tuffnut.

Fishlegs, how much time do we have? Asks Asher.

Uh, it's hard to say. If it's a full migration, the rest of them could be here as soon as next week said Fishlegs.

Huh, Good to know. It's been nice knowing you, island. Snotlout is outlout said Snotlout.

We're not abandoning the island, Snotlout said Hicca.

Uh, yeah, we are. Watch said Snotlout.

Guys, we put too much hard work into this place to just leave. Snotlout is not "outlout." We're staying. Now let's get to work said Hicca.

Fine! But I still like my plan better said Snotlout.

* * *

scene changes to the clubhouse.

Okay, Asher, you and Fishlegs filled the watering troughs, right? Asks Hicca.

Yep! Topped off all the barrels too said, Asher.

Ooh, I found a perfect cave for the Night Terrors. High enough and desolate enough so the flames won't get near them said Fishlegs.

Perfect. Good job, guys. Now if the twins would finally get back, we can find out what they've done said Hicca.

Oh, I can tell you what they've done. Zero, zip, zilch. I'm forgetting something. Oh, yeah, goose egg said Snotlout.

On contrary, my fine fellow, we have done quite a lot actually said Tuffnut.

Did you clear the brush? Asks Hicca.

Uh, no said Tuffnut.

Build a fire break? Asks Hicca.

Nope, not that said Ruffnut.

How about water? Did you bring any back? Asks Asher.

Couldn't. Too busy said Tuffnut,

Busy with what? Asks Hicca.

Finding something awesome said Ruffnut.

* * *

scene changes to the cliff area.

Behold! We call it the Namey Rock said Ruffnut.

And why is that? Asks Asher.

Duh, 'cause it has our name all over it. Cool, huh? Said Tuffnut.

Oh, yeah. I mean, no. Man, you two are completely ridiculous said Snotlout.

Ridiculous? Perhaps. But answer me this... where's your Namey Rock? Said Ruffnut.

Uh, Hicca, you might want to come take a closer look at this. I think it's a claim stone said Fishleg.

I, Magmar Thorston, hereby claim this island in my name and the name of all my family, present and future, forever and ever said Hicca.

And what else? Asks Tuffnut.

And ever," apparently said Hicca.

Ha! Long-lost great Uncle Magmar! Oh, my Thor! Wasn't he the one who could pass an entire cod through one nostril said Tuffnut.

And debone it at the same time? It's really a lost art said Ruffnut.

People just don't appreciate the craftsmanship said Tuffnut.

Oh, come on! That stone is a fake. It's so obvious that these two made it up said Snotlout.

I don't think so! For one thing, everything is spelled correctly said Fishlegs.

Okay, you may have a point said Snotlout.

Let me get this straight. These two own this island? Said Asher.

It would appear that way said Fishlegs.

Yeah said Ruffnut.

In your face said Tuffnut.

We are so in charge of this place said Ruffnut.

Whoo-hoo! Oh, preach, sister said Tuffnut

Well! According to this stone said Ruffnut.

That was a rhetorical preach. Hey, where are you going, subject? Said Tuffnut.

Ha! You may be in charge of this island, but you're not in charge of me said Snotlout.

Ah, ah! Respect the crown. Don't make us get ugly said Tuffnut.

That ship sailed a long time ago said Snotlout.

Ugly said Ruffnut.

Clearly, we'll need a dungeon said Tuffnut.

Okay, let's all just take a breath and calm down. The first thing we need to do is get this claim stone authenticated said Hicca.

* * *

Scene to later when Gobber and Stoick arrived.

Mm-hmm. I see said Gobber.

Well, Gobber? Asks Stoick

Give me a minute said

Mm-hmm. Very right to me, Stoick. This claim stone is 100% authentic said Gobber.

Aw, yeah said Ruffnut.

Authentic said Tuffnut.

100%! No more percents to be had, folks said Ruffnut.

That's good, right? Asks Tuffnut.

Uh-uh, no said Asher.

No said Snotlout.

What? No! No way said Fishlegs.

All right, that's enough. It looks like this island officially belongs... to the twins said, Stoick.

It's our island now said Tuffnut.

We got the island. And you can't have it said Ruffnut.

We got an island! The island is ours! We don't have to do anything or take any showers said Tuffnut.

Ahem! As Chief of Berk, I hereby declare that under Viking law, the living heirs to Magmar Thorston are indeed entitled to full ownership of this island, with all the benefits that comes with it said, Stoick.

Now what? Asks Tuffnut.

Don't ask me. It's your island said Stoick.

Oooh said Ruffnut.

Yes said Tuffnut.

No, no, no. Ugly!

Now, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, you can't be serious. You're not leaving me with this? Said Hicca.

Uh, yes, I am. Welcome to my world. Only now it's your world said, Stoick.

It's your world said Gobber.

Great, what do we do now? Any ideas? Asks Fishlegs.

Oh, we could always...You know said Snotlout.

We're not killing the twins, Snotlout said Hicca.

Please tell me we're not giving them the island said Asher,

Actually, we are. We are giving them the island said Hicca.

What? Said Snotlout.

First of all, we don't really have a choice. And second, once they find out being in charge isn't everything it's cracked up to be, and they have to deal with the Fireworm problem on their own, they will beg us to take the island back said Hicca.

And if they don't? Asks Asher,

It's our island! Man, how great is this? Asks Tuffnut.

I'm fine said Tuffnut.

* * *

Scene changes to the clubhouse,

Okay, a little higher. No, no, no, to the left. Yes! No. Little to the right said Tuffnut.

Would you come on already? My entire body is going numb. Feels kinda cool said Ruffnut.

Hey, let's ask Hicca said Tuffnut.

Let's ask Hicca what? Asks Hicca.

Our new Thorstonton sign, does it need to be a little higher? Asks Tuffnut.

Thorstonton? Asks Hicca.

Yeah, the name of our island said Ruffnut.

It came to us in a dream. That's right... same dream. It's a twin thing said Tuffnut.

You wouldn't understand. Anyway, thoughts on the sign? Said Tuffnut.

You know what? Never mind. We've got more important things on the agenda today said Tuffnut.

I agree. We need to keep fireproofing the island said Hicca.

No, no, no, that's not it. We need to give out job assignments said Tuffnut.

Job assignments? Asks Hicca.

Oh, we got some good ones. Come along, lass. Don't be late. All right, Fishlegs. Says here you are now the official poet laureate of Thorstonton said Tuffnut.

Do you even know what that means? Asks Fishlegs.

We were hoping you would! It's your job, after all, said Ruffnut

Asher, you are the official royal brush-clearer. We don't want Thorstonton burning down after all said Tuffnut

Or do we? Said Ruffnut.

Hmm said Tuffnut.

I'm not clearing brush for you two! I'm not clearing anything for you two said, Asher.

Come on, Asher said Hicca.

Oh. You'll do it. And you'll like it, mister. Snotlout, you, my friend, have an excellent job. You, sir, are our new sergeant at arms said Tuffnut.

Mm. I like the sound of that... "arms said Snotlout.

Knew you would. All right, Hicca. Oh, Hicca, you are our new stable girl said Tuffnut.

Stable girl? Said Hicca.

Come on, Hicca said Asher.

So, uh, here's a question. What's a sergeant at arms do, anyway? Asks Snotlout.

You enforce the rules. If someone doesn't follow them, you make sure they do. And if things get really nasty, you show them to the fancy new dungeon and give them some yak dung tea. Got it? Said Tuffnut.

Dungeon! I like it. Better than stable girl said Snotlout.

Okay, and speaking of new rules, without further adieu said Tuffnut.

Yeah, no more further adieus. Anyway, rule number one: everyone must bow to your rulers when they enter the room said Ruffnut.

Rule number two: everyone must also bow to your rulers when they exit the room said Tuffnut.

Everyone must bow to your rulers when they are in the room said Ruffnut.

So basically we just bow all the time? Asks Hicca.

Ooh, stable girl, coming in for the big win. That deserves a bow... from you. I'm not doing any bowing.

She sighs.

She curtsies.

Thank you said Tuffnut.

Next, there will be a small fee for landing your dragons on the island said Ruffnut.

And another small fee for taking off said Tuffnut.

There will be a fee for sleeping said Ruffnut.

A fee for waking up said Tuffnut.

A fee for eating said Ruffnut.

And a small fee for drinking said Tuffut.

How about breathing? Asks Asher.

Good idea! Mark that down said Tuffnut.

Way ahead of you said Ruffnut.

And finally, the letter "S" has been officially removed from the alphabet. So you're going to want to avoid words like sword said Tuffnut.

Severed leg said Ruffnut.

Severed head said Tuffnut.

Cyclone said Ruffnut.

That's actually a "C said Fishlegs.

Uh-uh! Notlout, quiet him said Tuffnut.

Notlout? Who's Notlout? Asks Snotlout.

Do you two realize that there is an "S" in the name of your island? Asks Ashet.

Ilence, ubject! How dare you ay such thing? Said Tuffnut.

Any other rules? Asks Hicca.

Table girl, clean that up said Tuffnut.

Okay, while I'm doing this, you guys need to stay on top of this Fireworm thing. It's starting to get pretty real said Hicca.

* * *

Scene change to Hicca scrubbing Barf and Belch.

Uh, aren't you forgetting something? Asks Tuffnut.

What? Oh, right. Sorry said Hicca.

She custries again

That's better said Ruffnut.

Now let's have a look at your work, table girl said Tuffnut.

Hmm, good. That's nice attention to detail said Tuffnut.

Uh, we have a problem said Ruffnut.

What? What's the problem? Asks Hicca.

Pathetic said Tuffnut.

Disgraceful said Ruffnut.

Unacceptable said Tuffnut.

What is it? Asks Hicca.

This water is lukewarm. We pecifically asked for scalding... sorry, calding, if I'm not miskaken said Tuffnut.

Oh, you are not mitaken, brother said Ruffnut.

Fine, scald... calding it is. Toothless... Toothle... Plama blat said Hicca.

I'm keeping an eye on you, Mr. Night Fury. My good eye said Tuffnut.

Wait, are you telling me you have a bad eye? Said Hicca.

Wait, are you telling me you have a bad leg? Thought so said Ruffnut.

And the weirdness continues said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to Asher landing.

That's a two-mackerel landing charge, little man said Ruffnut.

Two more mackerel. Are you keeping track or should I? Said Ruffnut.

No, I got it said Tuffnut.

Look, I don't have any more mackerel. And if I did, I wouldn't give it to you for your dumb take-off and landing charge said, Asher.

Excue me. Are you calling the laws of this land dumb? Asks Tuffnut.

You don't like "dumb"? How about dopey? Brainless, dimwitted, moronic. Shall I go on? Said Asher.

Notlout said Tuffnut.

Coming in hot! Ergeant at arm Notlout reporting said Snotlout.

Take this mutineer to the new dungeon, and his little dragon, too. Give him some time to think about her attitude said Tuffnut.

Dungeon? Are you serious? Asks Asher.

Do we look serious? Asks Tuffnut.

Ugh said, Asher.

You know, that's a good question. Do we? Said Tuffnut.

I don't know. Here, give me your best serious face. Whoa, pretty serious. Okay, what about me? Said Ruffnut.

Oh, yeah said Tuffnut.

Okay, we look pretty serious said Ruffnut.

There once was an island named Thorstonton where everybody wanted to have fun, fun, fun.

We sang and we danced and we all peed our pants when the ruler came up with a great pun... pun, pun recited Fishlegs.

The chicken is not amused. Notlout said Tuffnut.

Ir, ye, ir, right here said Snotlout.

To the dungeon with him said Tuffnut.

No, the chicken is wrong! The chicken is wrong said Fishlegs.

How dare you? The chicken is never wrong said Tuffnut.

Shh. I'm sorry you had to hear that. That's it, quiet. There we go said Tuffnut.

* * *

Scene changes to the dungeon which is the stables.

 _All right, giddy up!_ Get back in line! Back in line said Snotlout.

Snotlout, what are you doing? Asks Hicca.

Never you mind, table girl. This is official Thorntontonston business. Welcome to your new home, jailbirds said Snotlout.

What are you in for? Asks Hicca.

Funny. Exactly how long are you going to let this go on? Have you seen all those Fireworms? Asks Asher.

Yeah, Hicca, the migration is picking up steam said Fishlegs.

Ho ho ho! She does not deal well with prison food said Fishlegs.

Ech said, Asher.

Ugh. All right, all right, I-I'll talk to them. I'm sure I can get this all straightened out.

* * *

So you guys surveying the damage? Asks Hicca.

No, we're looking for a place to build our summer palace said Tuffnut.

That might be a nice area once the fires burn the vegetation away said Ruffnut.

Any thoughts, table girl? Asks Tuffnut.

Yeah, just one. Have you considered the fact that if you throw everyone in jail, there's no one left to actually build your summer palace? Said Hicca.

We're listening said Tuffnut.

And what about the Fireworm migration? Don't you think it might be a good idea to have everyone working so that we can stop Thorstonton from burning down? Asks Hicca.

I see your point, but I also see something else said Tuffnut.

Oh, yeah said Ruffnut.

What? What's that? Asks Hicca.

Toothless is flying as fast as Barf and Belch said Tuffnut.

And by Thorstonton law said Tuffnut.

That is illegal said Ruffnut.

* * *

Scene to Hicca in the dungeon.

So what you in for? Asks Asher.

Asher, please said Hicca.

What? Just trying to be funny said, Asher.

Snotlout? Asks Hicca.

I was framed said Snotlout.

All right, that's it. We're breaking out of here said, Asher.

Great! Then we go back to my plan said Snotlout.

Guys, guys, we're fine. There's nothing to worry about. I mean, the twins can't be that oblivious said Hicca.

A while later.

That smoke's getting close. And where there's smoke said, Asher.

There's Fireworms said Fishlegs.

All right, you know what? Experiment over. We are getting out there and stopping them before there's nothing left of this island said Hicca.

Finally said, Asher.

Toothless, plasma blast said Hicca.

Hey, guys? Asks Tuffnut.

Now's our chance. Hookfang, destroy said Snotlout.

Oh, hey, rulers! How's stuff in the old kingdom? Asks Hicca.

Having lots of fun with all the smoke and fire? Asks Asher.

Yes. No. Okay, fine. As it turns out, we can't save Thorstonton by ourselves. So we talked about it, and we hereby decree that you can all come and help us put out the fires said Tuffnut.

Ah, that's a shame, 'cause from where I sit, you guys are on your own. I mean, rules are rules, right? Said Hicca.

You have to help us save our island! It's all we've got said Ruffnut.

I don't know. Guys? Asks Hicca.

I think you've got to stick to your guns. You make a rule, you follow it through. Otherwise, it's... you know said, Asher.

Anarchy. I'm with them said Fishlegs.

Come on, you guys, please? Is there anything we can do? Name it, we'll do anything said Tuffnut.

Well, now that you mention it, I suppose we could consider one possibility said Hicca.

I'll make you assistant ruler. Ruler's best pal? Second string ruler? Said Tuffnut.

No, I have a better idea, actually. We divide the island up amongst all of us. We all own it. There's no ruler, no sister of the ruler said Hicca.

We're all rulers said Hicca.

What? That's blasphemous! You can't do that to the ruler said Tuffnut.

Whaaaaa! Owwww! Whaaa! Okay, you guys can have whatever you want. The island's all of ours. Just-just get these things out of here! Ow said Tuffnut.

Okay, Fishlegs, gather up all the Night Terrors and take them to the cave said Hicca.

On it said Fishlegs.

Okay, guys, we need to redirect the Fireworms around our island and on to the next one in the chain said Hicca.

You really think it's gonna make a dent? I mean, look at them all said, Asher.

Do you have a better idea? We don't really have a choice said Hicca.

Stormfly, fire said Asher.

Come on, Barf, Belch, do it for Thorstonton said Tuffnut.

Fall back! Maybe we can at least protect our base. Let's get started on building a fire break _!_ Just keep digging, guys. The fire can't get past it if there's only dirt. Oh, I can barely see, bud. If this gets much worse, we're gonna have to bail out said Hicca.

What do we do now? It's getting really dangerous said, Asher.

The cave! We'll go there and wait it out with the Night Terrors said Hicca.

Uh, Hicca, you may want to come up with another plan said Fishlegs.

Why? Asks Hicca.

I couldn't find the Night Terrors. I called them till my lips almost fell off. They're gone said Fishlegs.

I told you we should have bailed on this place said Snotlout.

No, we're not bailing. This island is ours said Tuffnut.

Tuff? Asks Hicca.

It's all of ours. And no one burns our equally-shared island to the ground but us said Tuffnut.

I may have to disagree with you there said Hicca.

Hicca is that said, Asher.

Fireworm queen! If she's here, then the entire flock can't be far behind it said Fishlegs.

Well, that settles it. Grab what you can. We're out of here said Hicca.

Uh, Hicca, that's not the Fireworm queen said Snotlout.

The Night Terrors! They're protecting the island by forming a Fireworm queen said Hicca.

There's not going to be anything left to protect if all of those Fireworms land here said, Asher.

Well, we just won't let them said Hicca.

Okay, I sense a plan said, Asher.

I'm gonna lead the Night Terrors out to sea. Hopefully, the Fireworms will follow. You guys stay behind and put out these fires. Come on, bud! All right, bud, we need to get the terrors' attention and turn them out to sea said Hicca.

All right, gang, let's take a little trip, shall we? Toothless, now said Hicca.

Yes! Nice job, bud said Hicca.

It's working said, Asher.

There we go, bud. That island's all rock. Perfect stopover for these guys. Going down, gang! Now that is something to write about. And Fishlegs thought the Book of Dragons was finished. Ruff, Tuff, you guys did the right thing. I just hope you learned something in all this said Hicca.

Yeah, we sure did. Leading blow. Oh, we don't have to do the "S" thing anymore. Leading blows said Tuffnut.

Seriously blows said Ruffnut.

You know what, though? At least we have our cool claim stone to remember our glorious reign! No respect said Tuffnut.

No respect at all said Ruffnut.


	8. Chapter 8: crushing it

i don't own Httyd

* * *

Give it back. It's my blanket said Tuffnut.

Ah! Why do we have to be the ones to stay up on Rumblehorn watch? Hookfang, I'm talking to you said Snotlout.

We're never going to stop this crazy dragon from tearing this place up. Aaah! Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Said Snotlout.

Ow, ow, ow said Snotlout.

That's the third time this week said Snotlout.

Ahhh! Sweet relief said Snotlout.

The Rumblehorn! It's headed for the Eastern beach. Come on, you guys! Finally. We got it! Everybody stay back said Hicca.

I didn't think it would be so smelly said Tuffnut.

I didn't think it would be so hairy said Ruffnut.

You try shaving with a hook for an arm said Gobber.

The Rumblehorn talks! Quick, smack it said Tuffnut.

Cut me down, you simpleton said Gobber.

And it's got a bad attitude said Ruffnut.

Eh, never mind said Gobber.

Gobber, what did you do with our Rumblehorn? Asks Tuffnut.

Rumblehorn? What's a Rumblehorn? Asks Gobber.

A new dragon that's been trying to chase us off the island said Fishlegs.

Yeah, us and everything else said, Asher.

We've been trying to catch it and relocate it said Hicca.

Yet we caught you. Yay, us said Snotlout.

You're trying to catch a dragon with a net that can't hold a one-legged, one-armed Viking? Amateurs said Gobber.

Not too late to club him still. I can give him a little "Ah! Uh!" You know, "uh, uh, uh said Tuffnut

Yeah, we should just get back and check on the dragon base said Hicca.

Eh. Well, let's see what you've done with the place. It looks very, well said Gobber.

Trashed said, Asher.

Your words, not mine said Gobber.

The Rumblehorn must have hit us while we were out chasing you said Hicca.

Last chance. I can still club him. Come on, club, club, club. Join the club said Tuffnut.

As much as I love a good clubbing, even my own, it will have to wait. You and I need to talk. I've come with disturbing news about your father said Gobber.

Is he all right? Asks Hicca.

Oh, he's fine said Gobber

That's a relief said Hicca.

But, then again, not so fine said Gobber

Gobber, you're killing me. Is my father okay or not said Hicca.

Oh, he's as fit as a dragon. Unfortunately, he's as ornery as one, too said Gobber.

Toothless growls

No offense. I've never seen him like this... angry, shouting at everyone said Gobber.

Actually, that sounds like vintage Stoick the Vast to me said Hicca.

You think I would have sailed in a boat by myself for a week if it were vintage"Stoick the Vast? He's driving the village crazy said Gobber.

All right, I guess I'd better see what's going on with him said Hicca.

Good idea said Gobber.

You want to ride back with me and Toothless? Asks Hicca.

Actually, I think I might stay a while, help repair your wee dragon base. See if I can offer up some of my dragon-killing experience to help defend against that Rumblehorn. If there's time, I'll take Tuffnut up on that clubbing said Gobber.

It works with Ruffnut said Tuffnut.

I get it. So basically, you're hiding out from my father said Hicca,

One might look at it that way said Gobber.

Well, bud, I guess we're off to Berk said Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to Berk.

Hmm, it's quieter than usual said Hicca.

Shoddy workmanship! That's what this is said, Stoick.

Okay, follow the sound of the angry Viking said Hicca.

I said I wanted these weapons arranged by deadliness! Swords said, Stoick.

Ah said Hicca.

axes bludgeons, then maces said, Stoick.

If I used them on you, you wouldn't forget how deadly they were! Gah! I can't believe it said Stoick/

Hicca, thank Thor you're here. You've got to help us. Your father has become unbearable said, Sven.

Well, to be fair, Sven, you did have the weapons out of order said Hicca.

That's because yesterday he told me to arrange them by length! The day before it was by pointiness! The day before that, it was by name! Did you know he gave each weapon its own nickname? Said Sven.

Well, I have to admit, that is really weird. Uh, all right, I'll go talk to him said Hicca.

I mean, seriously. Who names their mace Daisy? Asks Sven.

* * *

Scene changes to dragon's edge

These attacks are getting worse every time. Either that Rumblehorn's got to go, or we do say, Asher.

Hey, our boar pit survived! Cool! I like a pit, but I love a boar pit saud Tuffnut.

You call that a boar pit? Ha! I've dug my way out of shallow graves deeper than that said Gobber.

Would you look at these Rumblehorn tracks? If you take into account the width and the depth of the footprints, and the distance between them, I calculate that this dragon is said Fishlegs.

Hefty. One might even say beefy said Gobber.

Does somebody want to tell me why we're rebuilding this place? He's just going to crash through and wreck it again said Snotlout.

He wouldn't if you could build a defensive wall properly. Ahh! Well, don't just stand there. If you want to learn, follow me said Gobber.

Eh said Snotlout.

* * *

Scene changes to Berk.

For Thor's sake, you plow like an old woman! Gah! Hag. This is how you plow! Oh, it's so simple! You can't even say, Stoick.

Hmm. Ow, ow, ow! Ah. Gothi! You know, personally, I don't know what he's talking abo You are by far my favorite plower in all of Berk. That... That's some good plowing, yeah. Uh, yes, I... I agree. He is totally out of control. Watch the language. He's still my father. I'll talk to him, I promise said Hicca,

* * *

Scene to the berk dragon academy.

Ah said, Stoick.

Ahem said Hicca.

Ah! Daddy, please don't kill me! It's your daughter said Hicca.

Hicca said, Stoick.

Ah said Hicca.

Oh! Good to see you too, Dad. Now... Now if I could just, um, breathe? Ah said Hicca.

Oh sorry! Just happy to see my little girl said, Stoick.

Well, that's great. My... My cracked ribs and I are happy to see you, too. What are you doing all the way out at the academy? Said Hicca.

Oh, well, I come up here for the peace and quiet. Tired of hearing people complaining... Stoick, you're being too tough. Stoick, you're being too picky. Stoick, you're cutting off my air supply said, Stoick.

Hey, hey, is that Thornado's old saddle? Wow, Daddy, you really kept it shiny said Hicca.

Well, just because one dragon is gone doesn't mean I'm gonna let a valuable piece of equipment fall into disrepair. But enough about brings my world-traveler daughter back to Berk? Said, Stoick.

Well, we... We still said Hicca.

Eh, Stoick, I don't mean to interrupt, but I've got those weapons arranged by deadliness, just like you wanted them said, Sven.

And who said I wanted them that way? Does anyone around here listen? Said, Stoick.

Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! I just had a great idea said Hicca.

If it involves me hurling an axe at Sven's head, let's hear it said, Stoick.

Oh, I hear my sheep calling said, Sven.

I-I was thinking something a little more relaxing. Something to take the edge off said Hicca.

Edge? What edge? Okay, I'm listening said, Stoick.

Yeah, so I was thinking, why don't you take a couple of days off, come with me to see the dragon base? Said Hicca.

No, impossible. There's far too much to do around here said, Stoick.

Okay, Daddy. Well, tell you what, if I'm being honest, the reason I'm really here is that I've got a dragon problem back on the island said Hicca.

Dragon problem? What kind of a dragon problem? Asks Stoick.

Well, you see, we're trying to relocate a new species of dragon and I thought we could handle it, but we could really use your help said Hiica.

Well, I suppose I could spare a moment if you really need me said, Stoick.

Oh, we do. We really, really do say Hicca.

* * *

Scene changes to the dragon's edge.

I have to admit, that's one impressive wall. It should stop the Rumblehorn, at least from the ground said, Asher.

I'm going to call her Greta, after my first love. Large, sturdy. Beefy, some would say said Gobber.

It's coming from the West! And it's getting closer said Fishlegs.

Everybody, mount up said Asher.

I'm not moving! The wall will hold said Gobber.

Yah! Told you my Greta would hold. Oh, Greta, how could you said Gobber.

Hurry up and move those logs! Gobber, are you all right? Said Asher.

Good morning, Mommy. Is it time for dragon-killing school? Said Gobber.

Hey, at least this wall held. Of course, everything else got crushed said Snotlout.

Incoming! Yeah! Fire, fire! Use all weapons! Start blasting said Tuffnut.

Hey, it's us. Cut it out said Hicca.

Oh, okay. Sorry about to see you, Chief. You're looking very fit. Your hands seem to be rough... and well-worked. Anyway, welcome to Rumblehorn hell said Tuffnut.

You weren't kidding about having dragon problems said, Stoick.

Is anybody hurt? Asks Hicca.

Well, sort of said Asher.

Hello, lovies. Who'd like some figgy pudding? Said Gobber.

What's wrong with him? Asks Stoick.

Well, Chief, you can start with the peg leg. And then you add in the hook and the bad breath, weird neck. I mean, look at his neck said Tuffnut.

He'll be fine. He got hit by a watchtower said Snotlout.

Ah, you're killing me. Who knew you were such a card? Said Gobber.

Hicca, these Rumblehorn attacks are getting out of hand. We have to do something said, Asher.

Okay, then, first things first. We start with said, Stoick.

Asher, you search the Eastern coastline. Ruff, Tuff, you have the West. My father and I will take the middle of the island. Fishlegs and Snotlout, you take care of Gobber and keep fixing the base said Hicca.

Got it said Fishlegs.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute there, dragon princess said Snotlout.

Hello, little fella said Gobber.

How come I have to stay behind? Asks Snotlout.

I'm a dragon. Ya! Heh said Gobber.

Okay, fine, you want to hunt the unstoppable, bloodthirsty dragon instead? Said Hicca.

Bloodthirsty dragon, huh? Asks Snotlout.

Ooh, look at my tail. Do dragons chase their tails or do they breathe fire on them? I don't know said Gobber.

On second thought, I don't want to give you guys an unfair advantage. So I should probably stay behind and protect one of the archipelago's national treasures said Snotlout.

The sun is a shiny potato covered in drawn butter said Gobber.

And the moon is a scoop of ice cream said Snotlout.

* * *

Ah, it's good to be back up in the air again. No wonder you never come back to visit. This island is spectacular said Hicca.

Thanks, Daddy, but we're not gonna be able to keep any of it if we don't solve our Rumblehorn problem said Stoick.

Right. When exactly did you start having trouble with it? Asks Stoick.

A few weeks ago. We didn't even know it was on the island. And then suddenly it was everywhere. First is just went after wild dragons, then it started coming after us said Hicca.

And how many dragons has it killed? Asks Stoick.

None yet. This dragon is more than strong. It's fast, it's smart, and it's elusive. We've never even gotten a good look at it said Hicca.

This does seem like quite the challenge, doesn't it? Asks Stoick.

Yes, it does say Hicca.

Look at the two of us... two Vikings on the hunt, scheming to catch a wild beast said, Stoick.

See? You're cheering up already, right? Asks Hicca.

Let's not get ahead of ourselves, darling said Stoick.

There said both.

You see what I mean? Every time, we just miss it said Hicca.

Well, we didn't see it fly away, so it has to be on foot. But which way said, Stoick.

Over here. Check the direction of the trees he took down said Hicca.

After you, darling. Ho ho, this is great said, Stoick.

These footprints are fresh. We should be right on top of it said Hicca.

It's like the beast can sense us coming, and then it changes direction. A truly worthy adversary said, Stoick.

We have got to be getting close said Hicca.

Ah, I don't think so. We've been here before. Look at the broken branches on this side of the trail. The beast has doubled back on us said, Stoick.

Wait, you think it knows we're hunting it? Asks Hicca.

No, I think it's hunting us said, Stoick.

Oh, that's good! No, I prefer it much more the other way around. What are you thinking, Daddy? Said Hicca.

I might have an idea on how we're going to catch this beast said, Stoick.

Well, you're magnificent! And you've got a lot to say, don't you? Now, let's see if you can back it up said, Stoick.

Daddy! Get out of there said Hicca.

Not a chance! Oh, no, you don't say Stoick.

Daddy, let go of the rope said Hicca.

Daddy, don't let go of the rope said Hicca.

Ah! Oh, you want a piece of me on the way down, do you?! Come and get some said Stoick.

We'd better get back to Dragon's Edge for reinforcements said Hicca.

Agreed. This isn't over, Rumblehorn said Stoick.

* * *

Scene changes to dragon's edge.

Where's Gobber? Asks Stoick.

Yoo-hoo! Come back, please said Gobber.

Boar pit? Asks Snotlout.

Okay, Gobber accounted for said Hicca.

Hicca, did you find the Rumblehorn? Asks Asher.

More like he found us said Hicca.

Gave us a good run, that one said Stoick.

We're gonna resupply, and then we all need to go look for it said Hicca.

Eh, I bet I can find him like right now said Tuffnut.

What the... Ah! Hey, everybody? On your dragons! We need to draw him away from Dragon's Edge! It tracked us all the way here said Hicca.

Impressive said, Stoick.

Daddy, let's catch him first. Then we can admire him said Hicca.

Where are all the Night Terrors going? Asks Hicca.

And why isn't the Rumblehorn following us? Asks Stoick.

Because it's following him said Hicca.

Let's get his attention, bud said Hicca.

Stormfly, spine shot said Asher.

For as powerful as that dragon is, he doesn't seem to have a real thirst for blood said, Stoick.

Not yet, but it's still going after Gobber. I hate to do this, but it's the Rumblehorn or Gobber. We may only get one shot at this, bud. Let's make it count said Hicca.

This doesn't make any sense said, Stoick.

Unless... Hicca, wait said, Stoick.

Daddy, what are you doing? Asks Hicca.

If that dragon wanted to hurt people, he'd have done it by now. Something else is going on here said, Stoick.

Like what? Asks Hicca.

Only one way to find out. Put me down next to him said, Stoick.

Stoick, you remember Pepe? Asks Gobber.

Yes, yes, Gobber. Pepe and I need to have a wee talk said, Stoick.

Hicca, have you met Pepe? Asks Gobber.

Oh, God said Hicca.

What is it you really want, dragon? Asks Stoick.

I think this dragon is trying to tell us something said, Stoick.

What is happening, what is happening, what is happening? Asks Fishlegs.

I think you're right said Hicca.

Daddy said Hicca.

Whoa, big fella! Hold on there said, Stoick.

Go get 'em, bud said Hicca.

darling, out there said Stoick.

The sea level... is it rising? There's a giant wave headed for us. The Rumblehorn knew it and was trying to get us to leave. He was trying to save us! That explains why he was chasing Gobber said Hicca.

I'm not buying it. Okay, guys, real quick... How long does it take to learn to swim? Said Tuffnut.

No one has to swim. We just need to block the wave from hitting the camp said Hicca.

Isn't it a little late for that, Hicca? Asks Snotlout.

No! Gobber's rock wall... that's big enough to stop the wave. We just need to reinforce it said, Asher.

The wall's not going to be high enough to stop that wave said Fishlegs.

And it's cracking said, Asher.

You handle the cracks, darling! I've got an idea said, Stoick.

You heard the man said Hicca.

On it! Stormfly, spine shot said Asher.

Meatlug, spew said Fishlegs.

All right, then, let's finish what you started said, Stoick.

Full speed, big fella said Stoick.

I can't believe it, guys. If that Rumblehorn hadn't warned us, we would have been wiped out aid Fishlegs.

Look at this guy. He is amazing said Fishlegs.

Yes! You can say that again, Fishlegs said Stoick.

You know, guys, this is a whole new class of dragon. We need a name said Fishlegs.

Well, it tracked us down. How about Tracker Class? Said Hicca.

Tracker Class? Yeah, right! That sounds like something I would come up with said Snotlout.

Perfect said Hicca.

Tracker Class it is said Fishlegs.

What?! You like it?! Aw, come on said Snotlout.

Gobber, I sure am glad you're back to normal said Hicca.

Yeah, not sure what all went on, but I'm sore in places I didn't know I had said Gobber.

Well, dear, I'm glad I let you insist I come here said, Stoick.

You know, Daddy, when I first came back to Berk, I thought you might be missing me. But it was Thornado all along said Hicca.

Aw, I do miss that magnificent beast. We had some connection, he and I said Stoick.

Oh, I get it. No, I can't imagine what it would be like without Toothless said Hicca.

Well, Thornado will never be replaced, but this guy... we're a lot alike, he and I. We're both protectors, we're both leaders said, Stoick.

And you're both hard-headed said Gobber.

Hard-headed, you say? Skull-crushing's more like it. Wait, that's what we'll call you. Skullcrusher said, Stoick.

And by the way, darling? I do miss you. A lot, in fact. All right, big fella. Let's get back to Berk. I've got the perfect saddle waiting for you said, Stoick.

All right, guys, we have a lot of work to do. So let's get to it said Hicca.


	9. Chapter 9

i don't own Httyd

* * *

All right. I think one more plasma blast should do the trick, bud said Hicca.

Nice. I can see straight to the horizon said, Asher.

That should definitely make it harder for anyone to sneak up on us said Hicca.

I wonder how the twins' lookout tower is coming along said Hicca.

I can only imagine said, Asher.

* * *

Scene change to the twins.

Ah, yeah, oh said Ruffnut.

Hey. Does something seem off to you? Asks Tuffnut.

Yeah. This should have fallen down a long time ago said Ruffnut.

Maybe we actually did something... No, that's impossible said Tuffnut.

Say it said Ruffnut.

Something... right? Said Tuffnut.

Ugh. I have a weird feeling inside. Is that accomplishment? Said Tuffnut.

Whoa! I think I feel it, too. Quick! Let's go rub it in Hicca's face before the feeling subsides said Ruffnut.

* * *

Scene change to Fishlegs.

Wow. Very interesting said Fishlegs.

Okay, girl, let's move on to rock experiment test subject number three... river stones said Fishlegs.

Hey! What are you doing, Fishlegs? Asks Snotlout.

Oh, hey, Snotlout. Well, if you're asking me I'm testing how different rocks make Meatlug produce different flame and how that changes the projections in the Dragon Eye said Fishlegs.

Oh, that's right said Snotlout.

I just remembered you're boring and I don't care said Snotlout.

Yup! Couldn't have put it better myself, girl said Fishlegs.

Ooh, even more, interesting said Fishlegs.

* * *

Scene change to Hicca.

Hicca! Drop everything you're doing and bring your face said Tuffnut.

Prepare to be rubbed said Ruffnut.

* * *

Scene change

Dragon riders, you asked for it! We built it. Presenting you... with your new rock lookout tower

You guys never disappoint, do you? Asks Snotlout.

What? No! Wait! It was here a minute ago said Tuffnut.

What did you do with it, Ruffnut? Asks Tuffnut.

I didn't do anything with it said Ruffnut.

You lying she-beast! You were always jealous of my rock tower said Tuffnut.

Your rock tower? Asks Ruffnut.

It was my rock tower said Tuffnut.

Okay, okay, okay said Hicca.

Let's everyone step away from the sharp objects said Hicca.

Okay, look, maybe this job was just too tough for you to do alone said Hicca.

I can always put Asher on the project with you said Hicca.

Uh. Hicca, let's not be hasty said Asher.

But we did build it. Honest said Ruffnut.

Trust me, H, no one was more surprised about that than we were said Tuffnut.

Hicca! Hicca, come quickly said Fishlegs.

That does not sound good said, Asher.

* * *

Scene to Fishlegs.

Fishlegs? Said Hicca.

Careful where you step said Fishlegs.

Huh? Fishlegs, what's wrong? Asks Hicca.

Wrong? [chuckles] Nothing's wrong said Fishlegs.

Except that I may have just made the greatest discovery in the history of Berkian civilization said Fishlegs.

Oh, Fishlegs is that said Hicca.

Mm-hmm, this is a Gronckle and here is the boulder surrounded by water and the dual mountain peaks said Fishlegs.

Ooh! Dark Deep said Fishlegs.

The ancestral home of all the Gronckles said Hicca.

It's real, Hicca. And we finally found it said Fishlegs.

Yeah. What's so great about this? Asks Snotlout.

Do I really have to explain? Asks Fishlegs.

Your boring discovery? Yes said Snotlout.

Dark Deep is an island that, up until now, we were never really sure existed said Fishlegs.

It's not in the Book of Dragons anywhere said Fishlegs.

However, in Bork's papers, there is a mention of it, but only briefly and in context to a completely different species said Fishlegs.

If we were able to find Dark Deep, it could unlock so many secrets, not only of Gronckles, but the entire Boulder Class of dragons said Fishlegs.

Do you understand how amazing this is? Asks Fishlegs.

Check that! I absolutely don't care said Snotlout.

Hicca? I've taken the liberty of charting a course based on these encryptions said Fishlegs.

This island so remote is farther than we've ever flown before said Fishlegs.

I've never seen Meatlug so excited. Just think, I'm gonna be the first Berkian to ever set foot on Dark Deep said Fishlegs.

What an honor said Fishlegs.

Okay. I get it, Fishlegs said Hicca.

But Toothless and I should go with you, just in case you need help said Hicca.

Okay, you can come, too said Fishlegs.

But I'm the first one to step foot, remember? Said Fishlegs.

You can be the second said Fishlegs.

Okay, I promise said Hicca.

Well, then welcome aboard, Hicca said Fishlegs.

Come on, Meatlug, we need to go pack said Fishlegs.

* * *

Scene changes to the stables.

Uh, Ruff, Tuff? Asks Hicca.

Keep it down, will you? Said Ruffnut.

We were up all night rebuilding the lookout tower from scratch said Ruffnut/

Hey, great! Well, I should have a look at it then, shouldn't I? Said Hicca.

Get ready to feast your eyes said Ruffnut.

* * *

Scene change

Okay, so what should my eyes be feasting on, exactly? Asks Hicca.

Well, the tower... Oh, come on said Tuffnut.

Wait. Maybe we were pointing in the wrong direction said Tuffnut.

No, that's it. Left of the chicken. Hi, chicken said Tuffnut.

Somebody keeps stealing our tower said Tuffnut.

Oh, come on! You know no one's going to admit to it said Ruffnut.

Let's just go rebuild the stupid thing said Ruffnut.

Can't trust anyone on this outpost said Tuffnut.

* * *

Scene change

Fishlegs, I haven't seen you this excited since Snoggletog morning when we were seven said Hicca.

Whoo-whoo! I know. I couldn't even finish third breakfast said Fishlegs.

I hope I don't get too hungry said Fishlegs.

I can't believe I'm actually here said Fishlegs.

Sorry, girl. We're here said Fishlegs.

I'll work on that last part, Hicca said Fishlegs.

Hey, no look, I love the song. It's just one thing said Hicca.

Where are the roaming Gronckles? Asks Hicca.

You think we could've landed on the wrong Island? Asks Hicca.

No. That's Gravel Lake and that's definitely the dual peaks of Mount Grunt. Hicca, this is Dark Deep said Fishlegs.

Yeah, I'm with you, bud said Hicca.

Oh, look. Meatlug found some new friends said Fishlegs.

Told you there were Gronckles here said Fishlegs.

That's strange behavior for a Gronckle said Hicca.

They're usually pretty friendly said Hicca.

That could be what's doing it. No one likes an earthquake said Fishlegs.

See? Said Fishlegs.

Runaway boulder said Fishlegs.

Meatlug said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs said Hicca.

That was close said Fishlegs.

Hey, Fishlegs? When was the last time you saw a boulder roll uphill? Asks Hicca.

Um... never? Said Fishlegs.

Yeah. Me neither said Hicca.

How is that possible? Asks Fishlegs.

No time to find out said Hicca.

We can't avoid it said Fishlegs.

Quick, down here said Hicca.

It doesn't look like we can fly out, bud said Hicca.

It's okay. I think we lost it said Fishlegs.

Then let's move out. Quietly said Hicca.

What? That's what happens when you don't eat third breakfast said Fishlegs.

Uh, Hicca? Asks Fishlegs.

I see it, Fishlegs said Hicca.

Impressive. Definitely, a Boulder Class said Fishlegs.

Hicca, what you think of "Catastrophic Quaken" as the name? Asks Fishlegs.

Well I think, we should name it later and focus on not getting killed by it now said Hicca.

As long as it's rolled up in that ball, I think we're safe said Hicca.

Fishlegs, get those Gronckles in the air said Hicca.

Okay, on second thought, maybe we're not so safe after all said Hicca.

Fishlegs, Meatlug, retreat said Hicca.

I thought you'd never ask said Fishlegs.

Okay. Come on said Fishlegs.

* * *

Scene changes to dragon's edge.

Really? More Gronckles? Asks Snotlout.

Just a few stray Gronckles. We should be able to handle that said Hicca.

Just a few strays, she says said Ruffnut.

Yeah, you should really have a look at this said Asher/

So this is where all the Gronckles from Dark Deep went said Hicca.

Can you believe they flew all this way? Asks Fishlegs.

Gronckles may be slow, but they are tenacious said Fishlegs.

Yeah. Tell me about it said Tuffnut.

Hey! Don't you put that rock in your mouth said Tuffnut.

You have no idea where it's been, mister. Shoo said Tuffnut.

Hicca, these guys are out of control. We have to get them back to their island said, Asher.

There might be a problem with that said Hicca.

They've been chased from their homeland by a giant Boulder Class dragon said Fishlegs.

The Catastrophic Quaken, to be exact said Fishlegs.

Quaken Shmaken said Snotlout.

You let one lousy dragon take over Meatlug's entire island? Asks Snotlout.

It's not that simple, Snotlout said Fishlegs.

Oh. Sure it is said Snotlout.

Quaken, one. Meatlug pathetic said Snotlout

Okay. Let's just drop it. We have a bigger problem here said Hicca.

We need to wrangle all these wild Gronckles said Hicca.

And since I unfairly doubted the twins, I put them in charge said Hicca.

Awesome. It'll be nice to get to know these guys a little bit better.

We got off to a little bit of a rocky start on our relationship said Tuffnut.

You see what I did there? I'll explain it later said Tuffnut.

Back in line, Tuffnut Junior said Tuffnut.

You, too, Junior Tuffnut said Tuffnut.

What was that? Asks Tuffnut.

Tell me you didn't just back-sass me, Junior Tuffnut, Junior said Tuffnut.

I got you now said Ruffnut.

Bad dragon said Tuffnut/

* * *

Don't worry, girl. I'll figure out how to get those Gronckles back home. There has to be a way said Fishlegs.

Sounds like someone has a problem that needs some solving said Snotlout.

Well, consider this your lucky day, Fishlegs said Snotlout.

Because the answer man has arrived said Snotlout.

Snotlout? Said Fishlegs.

That's right. And I'm going to help you get Dark Deep back for those Gronckles said Snotlout

You don't understand said Fishlegs.

Yeah. Look at me, then look at you. You're much bigger than me, right? Said Snotlout.

Yes said Fishlegs.

But your boot's untied said Snotlout.

Ah? Whoa said Fishlegs.

Hey, my boot doesn't have laces said Fishlegs.

The only way to get rid of this Quaken and that is to push him off Dark Deep said Snotlout.

And the only way to do that is to fight dirty said Snotlout.

Oh-oh. I don't think so said Fishlegs,

Fishlegs! Do you want to be you, or do you want to win said Snotlout?

I want to win, but not your way said Fishlegs.

Oh, you'll be back! They always come back said Snotlout.

He'll be back said Snotlout.

* * *

The next day.

Hey, what are you up to? Asks Fishlegs.

Uh, just strengthening the iron in this tailpiece said Hicca,

Toothless keeps bending it when he makes turns. Don't you, bud? Said Hicca.

So what's up? Asks Hicca.

I was just wondering what the plan was said Fishlegs.

The plan? Asks Hicca.

For Dark Deep? The Quaken? Asks Fishlegs.

How are we gonna get rid of it? Asks Fishlegs,

Oh, yeah. I've been thinking about that, Fishlegs said Hicca.

And I'm not so sure we should, get rid of it, that is said Hicca.

What? Said Fishlegs.

Well, I'm not sure that we have the right to interfere said Hicca.

I mean, that's what happens in nature, all the time said Hicca

The Quaken has taken over the island, for now, said Hicca.

And one day, maybe a bigger dragon will come along and the Quaken will be chased off. You know, who's to say? Said Hiccca.

I'm sorry, Fishlegs said Hicca.

* * *

The next day.

I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this _,_ but teach me everything you know, Snotlout said Fishlegs.

You came back? Ahh said Snotlout.

Of course, he came back. I knew he would say Snotlout.

Hookfang said Snotlout.

Um, let's just keep this between us, we don't wanna bother Hicca with any of this said Fishlegs.

I feel you on that. Now, it's time to get dirty said Snotlout.

The key to fighting dirty is never face your opponent said Snotlout.

Look at the sky. Your boots. Anything but their eyes said Snotlout.

Then lower the boom when they least expect it said Snotlout.

Come on, girl said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs, stop it! Come here said Fishlegs.

I knew you were up to something said Hicca.

Fishlegs, have you been training to take on the Quaken? Asks Hicca.

You don't have to answer that said Snotlout.

Oh, yes, he does. Fishlegs? Said Hicca.

Fine. Yes, we have said Fishlegs.

We can't just sit by and let the Quaken take over Dark Deep said Fishlegs.

You all know the Gronckles can't stay here said Fishlegs.

This isn't their home, Hicca said Fishlegs.

You wanna talk about nature, what's right and who belongs where? Said Fishlegs.

The Dragon Eye, it says the Gronckles were supposed to live on Dark Deep and we're gonna make sure they do say Fishlegs.

We're ready for it this time, Hicca said Fishlegs.

Look. Meatlug, battle ready said Fishlegs.

"Battle ready?" Whoa. Fishlegs, this isn't you, it's him said Hicca.

I know. Great, right? Asks Snotlout.

No, not great said Hicca.

You can't listen to Snotlout. That has disaster written all over it said Hicca.

Hey! I resent that! Said Snotlout.

When has anything I've ever done ended in disaster? Asks Snotlout.

Right, Hookfang? Hookfang? Asks Snotlout.

Hookfang said Snotlout.

You're all brain and heart, Fishlegs. Not brawn and bragging said Hicca.

But, Hicca said Fishlegs.

You're right, Fishlegs said Hicca.

They should be back on their own island and you know what, we'll find a way to make that happen, but fighting the Quaken, no, that's not it said Hicca.

Um, you didn't happen to see five or twenty wild Gronckles run through here by any chance? Asks Ruffnut.

Not that we lost them or anything. Even if we did, we'd deny it said Tuffnut.

How could you lose twenty Gronckles? Asks Snotlout.

I know, right? Said Tuffnut.

We built a whole new pen for them said Tuffnut.

Yeah. Out of rocks said Ruffnut.

Right. Rocks. Gronckles said Both.

Hey. Would you guys might give me a lift back to the clubhouse? Asks Snotlout.

Hookfang is otherwise engaged aid Snotlout.

We'll give you a ride back, Snotlout. On one condition said Fishlegs.

* * *

I feel bad sneaking away said Fishlegs.

But Meatlug and I were the Gronckles' only hope said Fishlegs.

You did the right thing, Fishlegs said Snotlout.

You can take this dragon and reclaim Dark Deep for the Gronckles said Snotlout.

You never said he was this big! What were you thinking said Snotlout?

You said I did the right thing said Fishlegs.

Uh, yeah. That was before I saw it said Snotlout.

Um, I'm going to, uh... go get some help!

Yeah! Get some help! Oh, he's really big.

Hicca was right. This isn't us said Fishlegs.

But what other choice do we have? Asks Fishlegs.

For the Gronckles and Dark Deep said Fishlegs.

Oh, dear said Fishlegs.

* * *

We need to find these muttonheads before they get themselves killed said Hicca.

Look there! Muttonhead incoming said, Asher.

Snotlout! Where's Fishlegs? Asks Hiccca.

You know, that Quaken was a lot bigger than he said it was said Snotlout.

So you just left him? Oh, my gods said Hicca.

Oh, fine! But my death is on your horns, Hookfang said Snotlout.

Oh, Thor! Oh, Thor said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs said Hicca.

The Quaken's cave. It looks like he lives here by himself said Fishlegs.

Meatlug, let's get out of here said Fishlegs.

What is he doing? Asks Asher.

It looks like he's getting himself killed said Snotlout.

Fishlegs, get out of there said Hicca.

No. We aren't going anywhere, right, girl? Aid Fishlegs.

I'm not backing down, I'm not backing down, I'm not backing down said Fishlegs.

I'm not smushed said Fishlegs.

Hey! I thought everyone said that thing was tough said Tuffnut.

Doesn't look so tough to me said Ruffnut.

Fishlegs, that was just about the craziest and bravest, but mostly craziest, thing I have ever seen anyone do say Hicca.

You were right, Hicca. Fighting dirty isn't me said Fishlegs.

That was me said Fishlegs.

It sure was said Hucca.

The Quaken was just being defensive said Fishlegs.

It was scared and all by itself. It wasn't angry at all said Fishlegs.

Oh! Fishlegs, that was awesome said Snotlout.

Just like I taught you said Snotlout.

No need to thank me. Success is its own reward said Snotlout.

Oh, really, Snotlout? Tell me more said Fishlegs.

Oh, yeah, that's right. I just remembered I don't care said Fishlegs.

I taught him too well said Snotlout.


	10. Chapter 10

i don't own Httyd

* * *

Well, that's strange. I don't recall ever seeing a dragon that looked quite like that one said Mulch.

What is it, Mulch? You have that look. I don't like it when you have that look said Bucket.

Fisher: Off! Get off! Go!

Bucket, what do you see? Asks Mulch

Something I wish I hadn't, Mulch said Bucket.

* * *

scene changes to Berk

Okay, now remember, gang we're only taking absolute necessities to Dragon's Edge said Hicca.

I guess we're leaving you behind, Fishlegs said Snotlout.

Come on. You're better than that, Snotlout. Oh, wait. No, you're not. Come on, girl, you can do it. Lift with your legs said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs said Hicca.

What? Berk granite has a nicer finish. And trust me, you want the nicer finish. Point illustrated said Fishlegs.

Not bad. That's a two. Do it again. Uhm. Yeah, three. I still think we could do better said Tuffnut.

Yes, we can say Ruffnut.

Ouch!, Oh, yeah, that is a four. Yep. One, two, three, four said Ruffnut.

I'll tag it and bag it said Ruffnut.

I'll tell you what... any of you four need anything, I'll be right here said Tuffnut.

Which one of the usual suspects was out sinking boats on their dragon this morning? I have my suspicions said, Stoick.

Sinking boats? Said Hicca.

Bucket and Mulch saw the whole thing. And don't try convincing me that there's anyone else in the archipelago who could pull something like this off! Well? I'm waiting said, Stoick.

It was me, Chief! I couldn't control myself. I had to do it. What's wrong with me? Why do I do things like this? Why doesn't anybody do anything to stop me? Can't you all see that it's a desperate cry for help? Said Tuffnut.

What are you talking about? None of that happened said Ruffnut.

I know that. But I always wanted to confess to something. I didn't overdo it, did I said Tuffnut.

Yeah. I mean, overall, you seemed grounded, but still, it was a little hard to believe said Ruffnut.

Daddy, the truth is, we've been together all morning. It couldn't have been one of us attacking the ship said Hicca.

Well, if it wasn't one of you, I'd say, we have a much more serious problem on our hands said, Stoick.

Rogue dragon rider? Said Asher.

Not good, not good at all said Fishlegs.

No, it isn't. And we need to find out who it is said Hicca.

* * *

Okay, gang, let's spread out said Hicca.

I've been thinking about this rogue dragon rider said, Asher.

Dagur said Hicca.

It makes sense. If Dagur has a dragon and is attacking ships, then who's to say we won't be next? Said Asher.

Hicca! You got to see this said Fishlegs.

Those are some deep gashes. Any idea what it could be? Said Hicca.

This dragon is extremely powerful. It has the slashing attack of a Speed Stinger yet from the depth of the strikes it appears to be as strong as a Typhoomerang. Yeah said Fishlegs.

You guys, you find anything else? Asks Hicca.

This ship has been stripped of everything valuable said, Asher.

Nothing over here. Right, sis? Said Tuffnut.

Nope, no-thing said Ruffnut.

Zilch. Not a thing in front, behind, or to either side of us said Tuffnut

You know I can see that, don't you? Said Hicca.

Alright, alright, but we get to keep it said Tuffnut.

Yeah, finders keepers said Ruffnut.

Losers...I... losers don't get this 'cause it's way too cool for a loser said Tuffnut.

Yeah said Ruffnut.

A barb said Fishlegs.

That looks like one of Stormfly's said, Asher.

Which means the dragon we're looking for could belong to the Sharp Class. In fact, I'd bet my Meatlug on it said Fishlegs,

No, no, don't worry, girl. It's just an expression. I'd never do that said Fishlegs.

Tuff said Hicca.

Ah, you said Tuffnut.

Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking? Asks Hicca.

Oooh! Good game, Hicca! You think of something, and we'll try to guess what it is said Tuffnut.

If we do, we get a prize. Alright? Said Tuffnut.

Think away, my good woman. And let the game begin said Tuffnut.

Hmm. Let me see. I'm thinking you two are muttonheads said Snotlout.

Yes! I win said Tuffnut.

I was actually thinking, if we find the dragon, we find the rider. And I have a pretty good idea of how we can find the dragon said Hicca.

* * *

Sharp! Did I say that it's sharp? Said Bucket.

 **I** know, Bucket. We've gone over that 20 times said Fishlegs.

Well, it's got a very long tail. And it can tie itself into a knot said Bucket.

Yes. Yes, that's right said Bucket.

And two large wings to slice said Bucket

So? Said Hicca.

I've never seen anything like this in Book of Dragons or Bork's papers said Fishlegs/

But there is one place we haven't looked yet said Hicca.

So, I'm thinking, since Stormfly is also a Sharp Class said Hicca.

Her magnesium blast could possibly illuminate some information about this new dragon said Fishlegs.

Stormfly, easy now. Just enough to light it up said, Asher.

Deadly Nadder. I must have missed this the first time around. Who's got some chalk? I have to translate it said Fishlegs,

Fishlegs now's not the time said Hicca.

Speed Stinger! One of my favorites. There's always so much to learn said Fishlegs.

Oh, my Thor said Snotlout.

I know, Fishlegs. I got it. Later said Hicca.

That's it said Snotlout,

It's called a Razorwhip said, Asher.

Okay, Fishlegs, do your thing said Hicca,

Okay. Razorwhip. "Sharp Class dragon. Long, spiny, barbed tail said Fishlegs.

Very aggressive. Very dangerous said Fishlegs.

Yeah, we got that. Give us something new said Snotlout.

You want to do this, Snotlout? Asks Fishlegs.

Duh! I would... but I'm just... you know... I don't feel like it right now said Snotlout.

Continuing on, this symbol indicates that it can use its tail to wrap around a victim and literally squeeze the life out of them said Fishlegs.

Unless it's in a hurry. Then it just slices you in half said Fishlegs.

Punch me, because I must be dreaming. Ow said Tuffnut.

Fishlegs, is there anything about this dragon that won't kill us? Asks Asher,

How about its eyeballs? Asks Ruffnut.

No. Poisonous tears said Fishlegs.

Poisonous! I love it said Tuffnut.

Yeah. Poison's fantastic said Hicca.

Fishlegs, is there anything that might help us locate it? Asks Hicca.

Top speed, mating rituals, oral hygiene, feeding habits said Fishlegs.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Go back to that one said Hicca.

Oral hygiene? Asks Fishlegs.

No! Feeding habits. If we can figure out what this thing eats, then we might figure out where it eats said Hicca.

Mhm. Sea slugs said Fishlegs,

Where? Asks Tuffnut.

It eats sea slugs said Fishlegs.

Slugs? I hate those slimy monsters said Tuffnut.

They're just snails without homes. Giant homeless snails said Tuffnut.

We've come across a few islands out there that are just crawling with sea slugs. Hopefully, our Razorwhip's feeling hungry said Hicca.

And hungry for sea slugs, not Vikings said Asher.

* * *

I have a good feeling about this island said Fishlegs.

That's what you said about the last five islands said Snotlout.

Isn't my fault said Fishlegs?

I'm an optimist guy. I'm a yak bladder half full kind of guy said Fishlegs.

I don't mean to burst your yak bladder, but does anyone consider what will we're gonna do if we actually find this Razorwhip? Said Asher.

You can marry it said Tuffnut.

And what if Dagur's riding it? Asks Asher.

Well, then Ruffnut can have him. It will be complicated, but I will one day learn to love him as my own said Tuffnut

Um, Tuffnut said Asher.

Like a little babe, a child that I carry in my arms. But he's too heavy said Tuffnut.

Guys, look! Smoke said Hicca.

A campfire said, Asher.

This dragon builds campfires? Asks Tuffnut.

Give me the Twins serve a purpose speech again. Quickly? Asks Asher.

Yeah! I've only heard the Twins are muttonheads speech, which is also very good said Ruffnut.

Okay said Hicca.

Okay, or you don't have to said Tuffnut.

Could be the loot from the ship said, Asher.

And these gashes look familiar. Alright, gang, let's split up and search the island for our rogue rider and his Razorwhip. He can't be far away. Fishlegs, you and Meatlug stay here, signal, if they come back, said Hicca.

A little later.

What is it, bud? Nice work, Toothless! Let's get him, bud! Toothless, look out! Whoa! Look out! Toothless, give me all you've got! Now, Toothless! Now! I wouldn't do that if I were you said Hicca,

I wouldn't, either said Heath.

Heath? Said Hicca.

* * *

You rolled me into a river said Snotlout.

You trapped me in a cave said, Asher.

You left me dangling in a tree said Fishlegs.

And I have to admit, the chicken move brought back some memories said Asher;

Guys, now I'm sure Heath has a really good reason for doing what he did. Right? Said Hicca.

Look. I've been living on my own out here for years and I made more than few enemies. I didn't want you guys to be involved. I needed to send you back to Berk said, Heath.

You couldn't have just, I don't know, said that? Asks Snotlout.

Would you have listened? Asks Heath.

He does have a point. We're pretty stubborn group said, Asher.

I don't listen to anyone said Snotlout.

Heath, whatever problems you have, whatever enemies you've made, we can help. You don't have to be out here alone anymore said Hicca.

Hicca, please, just let this go said, Heath.

We have a base not far from here. Why don't you come back with us? Nothing permanent. We'll get you some provisions and catch up. You can see how you like it said Hicca.

Whoa. Razorwhip. This is the best dream ever. Like I can reach out and touch it. I can reach out and touch it! Mmm. Cold, scaly. I, Tuffnut Thorston, take thee, Razorwhip, whatever your last name is, insert it here, to be my... Oh, hey, Heath. And what are you doing in my dream? At my wedding. I didn't put you on the list said Tuffnut.

You're not dreaming, Tuff said Heath.

Oh! Well, in that case, Razorwhip attack! Run said Tuffnut.

I see nothing has changed said, Heath.

Yeah, same story, different year. Let's head over to Dragon's Edge said Hicca.

You're not gonna give up, are you? Asks Heath.

Not likely said Hicca.

Okay, Dragon's Edge it is said, Heath.

* * *

Scene changes to Dragon's Edge.

You're gonna love it said Hicca.

Wait, where did you find her? Asks Tuffnut.

More importantly, can we ride it? Asks Ruffnut.

How did you train a Razorwhip? It's incredible said Fishlegs.

Actually, I owe a lot to you, guys said Heath.

To us? Said Asher.

When I found Windshear said, Heath.

Awesome name! I bet you ride like the wind, shearing through it! Get it? I used both of the words in its name to explain why he's called that said Tuffnut.

Oh, gods said Hicca.

Anyway, when I found her, she'd been hurt in a fight with a Typhoomerang. Windshear held her own. Didn't you, girl? But she needed to be nursed back to health. Then when she was better, I used the training you guys taught me on Berk. We've become the perfect team. We're unstoppable. I mean, look at her! No one can take us down. And if they try, they'll be sorry for it said, Heath.

Ha! I guess she's pretty cool but not as cool as this. Hookfang, flame up said Snotlout.

That's cute. Windshear, tail slice said Heath,

Oh, gah! Ha! What's so great about... Okay, we'll call it a draw said Snotlout.

Whoa. What else can she do? Asks Fishlegs.

Her breath can burn the flesh off a human from 100 feet away said, Heath.

You're gonna get me outta here? Asks Snotlout.

One single blade of her tail is as deadly as the sharpest battle-ax said, Heath.

Great having Heath back. He's so... I don't know, intense, hardcore. I love it said, Asher.

Yeah, it's great. he's definitely grown up since the last time we saw him said Hicca.

Hicca, it's been three years. We were just kids. We've all grown up said, Asher.

Yeah, but he was so sweet, and now he's so... I don't know said Hicca.

Edgy? What's wrong with that? I like it said, Asher.

Asher, there's edgy and then there's destroying ships, which I still need to ask him about said Hicca.

Well, do me a favor and wait until after I ask him about her battle-ax. I want him to show me how to make one for myself said, Asher.

Let's do this said Tuffnut.

Come on! Is that all you got? Asks Heath.

See? Hardcore said, Asher.

I don't suppose you want to talk to him, do you, bud? Yeah, thanks again for everything said Hiica.

* * *

Later

Eat up, girl. You'll need all your strength for what we've got coming said, Heath.

Heath? Uh, we should probably talk said Hicca.

Sure, about what? Asks Heath.

About the ship, the one that you and Windshear destroyed said Hicca.

Oh. That ship said, Heath.

Heath, what are you doing out there? Asks Hicca.

I'm just taking care of business, Hicca. Nothing you need to worry about said, Heath.

Yeah. But I do worry about it, Heath. If dragons are attacking ships, I worry said Hicca.

Look, Hicca, a lot has happened in the last few years. We're not kids anymore. Everything's changed said, Heath.

This isn't you. It can't be said Hicca.

It is now. The last time you saw me, I... Never mind. I-If you want me to leave said Heath/

I didn't say that. No, whatever it is you're going through, we can help. All of us. There's always another way said Hicca/

You're so sweet. Thank you, Hicca. You've always been a great friend to me said, Heath.

* * *

Hey, hey. Sssh! It's okay. Sorry, guys. Nothing personal said, Heath.

Okay, bud, let's get some answers said Hicca.

* * *

Scene change

Come on, just turn around. Let me see your face. Okay, this is getting strange said Hicca.

Thank you, Johann. It's always a pleasure doing business with you said, Heath.

Ah. The feeling is quite mutual, Master Heath said Johann.

I can assure you, I enjoy our every transaction said, Johann.

Toothless! Okay, Johann, let's see what we can get out of you said Hicca.

I'm sorry, Mistress Hicca, but I've been sworn to secrecy. The Chief of the headhunting Asmat tribe from Papua New Guinea couldn't part these lips said, Johann.

Really? How about Stoick the Vast of the Hooligan tribe from Berk? Do you know what trade sanctions are, Johann? Asks Hicca.

Two words that should never be used in the same sentence? Right then! Where shall I begin? Asks Johann.

Let's start with why Heath is out attacking the ships all by himself said Hicca.

I suppose it would have something to do with his entire village, including his own family, being decimated by a rather nasty group of undesirables. He's made it his personal mission to avenge his island and his family said, Johann.

By sinking and looting ships? Asks Hicca.

He's not looting. He's redistributing back to the victims of those horrible crimes. Every ship that HeatH attacks means they'll get back some of what they've lost. Of course, lost loved ones can never be replaced said, Johann.

But why? Why now? Why him? Asks Hicca.

Many 'whys', Mistress Hicca. None of which I can address at this very moment said, Johann.

Johann, why do we do this? Asks Hicca.

Sorry? Said, Johann.

You know you're gonna tell me. I know you're gonna tell me. So why not save us both the trouble and just said Hicca.

I suppose you do have a point. Picture, if you will, a brilliant sunny day on the Emerald Isle of Karantha when I received a mysterious correspondence from a little boy. Yet again said, Johann.

Johann! Where is Heath going? asks Hicca.

It's not merely where he's going, Mistress Hicca, it's who he's going after said, Johann.

* * *

There! There it is, Windshear. Remember, girl, we're doing this for my mom and dad. For our whole village. I want my face to be the last thing Dagur ever sees. What in the name of Thor? Said Heath.

Sir, that dragon's been circling up there for a while said, Savage.

Hm. Never seen one of those before said Dagur.

Nor have I. What should we do? Said Savage.

Well, you know what I always say. When in doubt, take it out. Fire said Dagur.

Wait for it, wait for it... Now said Dagur.

No said, Heath.

Reel in that spiny menace said Dagur.

 **Bersker:** Whoa!

Well, hello, Heath. Pull harder! He can be useful to us! Very useful Said Dagur.

We got this, girl! Or not said, Heath.

Heath said Hicca.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own httyd

* * *

Come on, Windshear, get us out of here said, Heath.

Oh, Heath, don't fight it said Dagur.

Toothless, we have to save him said Hicca.

Well, look who the dragon flew in! Glad you could join us, lover! It wouldn't feel like a family reunion without you. Now, take out that Night Fury said Dagur.

Blast the chains, Toothless, now! Dragon-proof chains? Said Hicca.

Ha-ha! Nice try, Hicca! You didn't think I'd make it that easy for you, did you? Said Dagur.

Come on, lads, get her said, Savage.

Whoa! Okay, that was too close! Come on, bud. If we can't blast the chains... blast the winches said Hicca.

Come to Dagur said Dagur.

Fire! Nice shooting, bud said Hicca.

Ahem. Excuse me, what good are dragon-proof chains WITHOUT DRAGON - PROOF WINCHES? Said Dagur.

Heath, you can't take on Dagur and his fleet all by yourself said Hicca.

I'm not by myself. I have Windshear. I'm too close. I might not get this shot again said, Heath.

But this is suicide said Hicca.

I'm willing to do whatever it takes said, Heath.

But are you willing to sacrifice Windshear, too? Asks Hicca.

Heath, there will be another time, I promise you said Hicca.

* * *

Blasting the winches, pretty smart said Heath

Yeah, and a little luck never hurts either said Hicca.

I talked to Johann said Hicca.

He told me Dagur wiped out your village... and your family. I'm sorry said Hicca.

Then you know why he has to pay said, Heath.

I do said Hicca.

But you don't have to do this alone said Hicca.

I don't know said, Heath.

It seems that I'm destined to be alone said, Heath.

First, when I was a little boy, I get separated from my birth family said, Heath.

Your birth family? Said Hicca.

Yes, but I don't remember much. It was so long ago. Just a few pictures in my mind. I remember my father's hands. They were rough, like sandstone, but so gentle. And I remember the smell of his wooden shield. I don't think I was supposed to play with it, but he let me anyway. And this. He gave me this horn. I don't know if it means something, but whenever I look at it, I think of him. I just wish I knew who he was said, Heath.

* * *

Scene changes to dragons edge.

Look, I'm sorry I locked up your dragons. I just didn't trust that you guys would let me go after Dagur said, Heath.

Trust does need to be earned with people and dragons said Fishlegs/

Thanks for understanding, Fishlegs said Heath.

I don't really trust these guys either, Heath said Snotlout.

You know, we can hear you said, Asher.

Jealousy is an ugly quality, Asher said Snotlout.

But clearly, I understand where it comes from said Snotlout.

Ugh said, Asher.

The point is, we have you back, Heath. You're one of us said Hicca.

Yeah, I stocked Windshear's stable with buckets of sea slugs said Fishlegs.

And I made room for you in my hut said Snotlout.

And I've made it clear to Snotlout that you're not staying in his hut said Hicca.

Even though you were the rogue dragon rider and you sabotaged our dragons and you snuck away in the dark of the night. Wait a minute, why do we like you again? Said Tuffnut.

I'm truly sorry, Tuffnut said Heath.

Whoa! That was... sincere. What am I supposed to do with that? I'm a little bit flushed and overwhelmed. Little help here? People? Said Tuffnut,

Ugh. Help yourself said Ruffnut.

And if you need any help with Windshear said Fishlegs.

Why don't I show you around the Edge? I'm basically chief said Snotlout.

Thanks, guys, really. I said, Heath.

Hey, glad you're back. Your dragon rocks said Ruffnut.

Let's go have some guy time said, Asher.

Good idea said Heath/

* * *

Scene change

Two axes are better than one said Asher,

True. Unless you have one of these said Heath.

You really have to show me how you made that said Asher.

Sure, but I prefer close combat to throwing... so I can stare my enemy in the eye said, Heath.

Not a bad tactic. But don't discount... Hyah said Asher,

Hmm... The element of surprise. I like that said Heath.

That's one of Hicca's favorite tactics said, Asher.

So, you two are a thing, right? Asks Heath.

What? No, just friends said Asher

Come on. I've seen the way you two are together said, Heath.

No. Seriously. Friends said, Asher.

Hmm. She's kind of cute said Heath.

I guess. If you like that unassuming, heroic, dragon rider type said, Asher.

Bullseye said, Heath.

you and Ruffnut, that's a match made in Valhalla. I don't know whether to thank you or feel sorry for you said, Asher.

I can handle Ruffnut. And besides, I'm not into the macho Viking type. I like a little smart. Like Fishlegs saidHeath,

Fishlegs?! Seriously? Asks Asher.

What? I think he's funny and cute said, Heath.

We're talking about Fishlegs, right? The guy with the Gronckle? Asks Asher.

Okay, all right. Enough boy talk. What else do you do for fun around here? Said Heath.

* * *

Keep up said, Asher.

Aaaaaaaaaaah! Thanks, Windshear said Heath.

Want to go two out of three? Asks Asher.

No. I want to show you something. If you can keep up said, Heath.

Get 'em, Stormfly said Asher.

* * *

Back on Dragon's Edge, Toothless has his nose in Heath's satchel

Hey, would you knock it off, bud? Okay? Snooping will not gain her trust. Huh. Wait a minute! That's daddy's Chief seal said Hicca.

* * *

Scene change.

What are we doing back at your campsite? You forget something? Asks Asher,

Nope said, Heath.

Stay put, Stormfly. Keep your ears up

Oh... It must be here said, Heath,

Are you going to clue me in on what we're doing here? Hello? Asks Asher.

I'm looking for something said, Heath.

Looking for something like... Trader Johann? Said Asher.

Master Asher, so nice to see you again. Would you mind, please, lowering you ax so my frightened soul might be granted safe passage back to my body? Said, Johann

Johann! Thank Thor said, Heath.

Oh. Master Heath! I'm overjoyed you're not dead. When the Terrible Terror returned with the message I sent, I was sick with worry. Then, when I arrived here and saw your campsite abandoned, I feared the worst said, Johann.

Alright, someone needs to tell me what's going on said Asher.

You see, Master Asher, if you need exotic spices from a foreign land, or one-of-a-kind cured leathers, or incredibly difficult to obtain information detailing the exact whereabouts of a certain dastardly Berserker, Trader Johann is your man said Johann.

Dagur said, Asher.

And if you need a warrior to take that dastardly Berserker I'm your guy said, Heath.

So he's got the info and you've got the axe. Now what? Asks Asher.

Dagur is set to purchase a fleet of new ships from a group of salty undesirables in the Sea of Despair. But be wary. These new ships for his armada are outfitted with powerful anti-dragon winches and catapults. After the deal is done, I won't be able to find him again. Dagur will be back in the wind. Adrift, like a leaf in a stream said Johann.

And I've used my last grapevine, so I won't be able to offer my invaluable, yet expensive information said, Johann.

Got it. Thanks, Johann. Come on, Asher said Heath.

You're not coming? Asks Asher.

What part of this implies Rushing into battle on a flying lizard said, Johann.

* * *

Scene changes to berk.

Hicca! From my lips to Odin's ears. I was just saying I could use you and Toothless's help with a pesky flock of wild Nadders that have been driving me batty! Yeah, you heard me, you lousy said Gobber.

No time, Gobber. I need to see my dad. It's urgent said Hicca.

Oh. In that case, he's in the Great Hall. But it's Berk's gripe day, so there might be a bit of a wait. Uh-huh. Stinky little buggers said Gobber.

* * *

Scene changes to the great hall.

Stoick, them wees ones of mine are making me crazy! They run all over the house, breaking and wrecking everything. They won't sit still for a minute. I'm exhausted said, Sven

Ugh. That's because they're sheep, Sven. And they should be kept outside said, Stoick.

Aw, but they do get so lonely said, Sven.

Daddy said Hicca.

Hicca said, Stoick.

We really need to talk said Hicca.

Hmm said, Stoick.

* * *

Scene changes to dragon's edge

We gotta go now. Dagur won't be out in the open for long said Heath.

Wait a minute. You want us to go into battle with Dagur and the Beserkers without Hicca and Toothless? Asks Fishlegs.

Guys, I wish Hicca and Toothless were here, trust me. But they're not. And we can't wait. Dagur's ships are rigged with dragon-proof chains and grappling hooks. And the ships he's buying are even more powerful. But with all of us attacking at once, Dagur won't know what hit him said, Heath.

I have to say any aerial assault of this magnitude would be foolish without Toothless. He's the most powerful dragon in our arsenal. But you're still my favorite, girl said Fishlegs.

Well, it's not like we need Hicca and Toothless said Snotlout.

But it's nice to know we have a Night Fury when things get hairy said Snotlout.

You heard Johann, Asher. This is our last chance. Tell them said, Heath.

Well... Look, Heath said Asher.

You too? Just forget it. All that stuff about trust and having my back, I guess that was just talk said, Heath.

Oh, man! Awkward said Snotlout.

* * *

Back on berk

Where did you get this? Asks Stoick.

It's Heath's said Hicca.

Hmm said Stoick/

He's the boy that stole Stormfly a few years back said Hicca.

Yes. Heath said, Stoick.

Daddy, that horn has your chief seal carved into it said Hicca.

It does said, Stoick.

Is there something you need to tell me? Asks Hicca.

When a Chief has a child, Hicca, that child receives many gifts from all over. Now when you were born, I asked Gobber to make the smallest axe he'd ever imagined. With a handle tiny enough for a baby to grasp. I wanted you to start training the moment you opened your eyes. I thought your mother was going to feed me to the boars said, Stoick.

I remember that axe said Hicca.

Yeah, you used it as a paperweight said, Stoick.

About the horn, Daddy, Heath told me his father gave it to him. But it has your seal on it said Hicca.

Hmm said, Stoick.

Daddy, is Heath my brother? Asks Hicca.

* * *

Scene change

Looks like it just you and me, Windshear... as usual said, Heath.

Hey. If we're gonna do this, it has to be a capture mission, not a kill mission. Agreed? Said Asher.

Agreed. We'll sink Dagur's armada, and drag him back to Outcast Island. Let him rot there said, Heath.

Okay. Then we're with you said, Asher.

You can thank me. I was the one who rallied these guys said Snotlout.

Well, that's not really my recollection said Fishlegs.

Quiet, Fishlegs said Snotlout.

As soon as he left, your lips started to do that cute little quiver thing said Fishlegs,

You quiet! That's a tic! It's a tic when i'm about to fight said Snotlout.

So, what changed your mind? Asks Heath,

Hicca. She would never want you to face Dagur alone again. And neither do I said Asher,

Well, I know right where Dagur is said, Heath.

Good. Then you won't need this. Now, Hicca will be able to find us. So what's your plan? Said Asher,

Hit him when he least expects it said, Heath.

* * *

Scene change

Ah. It's a good day to strengthen my armada. Then again, it's always a good day to strengthen my armada. What are you laughing at? Said Dagur.

The gold is ready for the exchange, sir. Should we move it to the deck? Said Savage.

No, leave it down below said Dagur.

But, sir, when they arrive with the ships, they'll be expecting our gold said, Savage.

Yes! And instead of our gold, we'll give them our steel said Dagur.

* * *

Scene change.

Heather? Guys? Where did everyone go? Huh? Oh, no said Hicca.

* * *

Scene change.

There he is said, Heath,

Alright, let me guess. You want to attack like the rogue dragon rider that you are. A full frontal assault said Ruffnut.

No. Element of surprise? Said Heath.

One of Dagur's men: Dragons! Incoming!

Prepare the grappling hooks! Ready the chains! It's hunting season said Dagur.

Ah. Too high to hit anything said Snotlout.

We're supposed to divert Dagur's attention and stay high enough to avoid his weaponry said Fishlegs.

We got to get lower! I can't- I said higher! Hookfang, higher said Snotlout.

What are they doing up there? Asks Dagur.

Another of Dagur's men: Ah.

Nice surprise face. Yes said, Asher.

What the said Dagur.

What is going on? Oh, come on, already! Oh no! What are you doing? You two? Said Dagur.

Surprise, Dagur said Heath,

Two axes are better than one said, Asher.

And twelve ships trumps two axes. I should've seen that coming said Dagur,

Windshear, finish it said, Heath.

No, Heath, don't! You promised us a capture mission said Asher,

Sorry, Asher. I changed my mind. Dagur didn't capture my village. So this ends here said, Heath.

If you kill me, Heath, you'll never know said Dagur,

Save it for the gods. Windshear said, Heath.

Stop! Heath, stop said Hicca,

Move, Hicca said Heath.

You don't understand said Hicca.

You promised me there would be another time, and this is it said, Heath.

Look. You told me your father gave you this said Hicca.

He did, but what are you doing? Said Heath.

This is my father's Chief Seal said Hicca.

Stoick's seal is carved in my horn? What are you saying? Asks Heath.

I'm saying years ago, Stoick gave this horn to the Chief of the Berserker tribe, Oswald the Agreeable, as a gift for his newborn son. You were that newborn, Heath. Oswald the Agreeable is your father. And he is also Dagur's father said Hicca.

No said, Heath.

Heath, Dagur is your brother. You can't kill him said Hicca.

Asher said, Heath.

I- It's the rest of Dagur's ships. Look out said, Asher.

Heath, we have to go said Hicca.

I have to admit, you never disappoint, love. Or maybe you're actually my aunt. Who knows in this crazy world? Said Dagur.

Heather, come on said Hicca.

Heath, I'm the only family you've got left. Join me, brother! Don't fight destiny. I know you feel the Berserker blood flowing through your veins said Dagur.

What are you doing? Come back, bro! Heath the Unhinged has a nice ring to it, no? You'll be back and I will welcome you with open arms! We'll have to wait on that reunion. Pity! Huh? What? I really should've seen that one coming, too said Dagur.

All right, gang, back to the Edge said Hicca.

Under the circumstances, I wholeheartedly agree with that plan said Fishlegs.

* * *

Scene change

Guess you're leaving. Again. I thought you were tired of being alone said, Asher.

I am said, Heath.

Then don't be. It's safer here. You have support. And I'm here said, Asher.

I know. I just have a lot I need to figure out. Thanks, Asher. It was nice having a friend again. Let's go girl said, Heath.

Hey, I know you guys got pretty close. I'm sorry you're losing a friend said Hicca.

But I still have you said, Asher.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own httyd

* * *

Oh, my back said Tuffnut.

Okay Hicca, you dragged us all the way up here said Asher.

Now, what is it you have to show us? said Tuffnut.

It better involve food or destruction said Tuffnut.

Or a combination of the two said Tuffnut.

I bet you're wondering why I brought you here today? asks Hicca.

And the answer is, to show you my latest invention said Hicca.

Presenting the Dragonfly One. Huh? Huh said Hicca.

The chicken is not amused said Tuffnut.

What is it? Asks Snorlour.

It's a flight suit said Hicca.

Don't all applaud at once said Hicca.

Hicca, I don't need to remind you that we already have flying dragons said Fishlegs.

Why would we ever need a flight suit? Asks Fishlegs.

Well, what if we were to get separated from our dragons mid-flight? said Hicca.

We might need to solo fly until we catch up with them again said Hicca.

When this doesn't work, and it clearly will not, can I have Toothless? Asks Snotlout.

Oh, for Thor's sake said Hicca.

Toothless growls.

What are you planning on doing here? Asks Asher.

Jumping, Unless someone has a better idea said Hicca.

Girls said, Asher.

Guys, relax said Hicca.

Feel that updraft? asks Hicca.

That's why I chose this place said Hicca.

It'll pick up my wings and I'll be floating on a bed of air said Hicca.

Or crashing on a bed of rock said Snotlout.

Okay, everyone said Hicca.

Dragonfly One, maiden flight said Hicca.

Hicca said, Asher.

I don't know about you guys, but I was under the impression that a flight suit was supposed to fly said Tuffnut.

Yeah, that looks more like a plummet suit said Ruffnut.

Do it again said Ruffnut.

Okay, so I made a few tweaks. Now behold some serious flying. Yeah, baby said Hicca.

This time, I absolutely know where I went wrong. You see, it's all in the timing. I just judged the updrafts wrong. I assure you, I definitely have it now. Wait, Toothless. Don't worry, bud. I've got this under control. See? There it is. Okay, now! Come on! Whoa! Wait! I'm flying? I'm flying! Woo-hoo! Excellent said Hicca.

I cannot believe that hunk of junk actually worked said Snotlout.

Okay, right, well, I might have to work on the steering a little bit. Toothless said Hicca.

Oh, Thor! Oh, Thor said Fishlegs.

What the... Aaah!] Thanks for the save, bud. Whoa! Again. Well, it looks like our flight tests are probably over for the day said Hicca.

Okay, that's it. You're done with this said, Asher.

Right. For now said Hicca.

What was that? Asks Asher,

It sounded like a dragon in distress said Fishlegs.

Uh, guys? Something about that call seems strangely familiar. Not good familiar. Bad familiar. Huh? Uh, guys? Said Snotlout.

Snotlout, come on said Hicca.

You've got to be kidding me said Snotlout.

The calls are coming from up ahead. A Speed Stinger said Hicca.

Speed Stinger. Why did it have to be a Speed Stinger? Said Snotlout.

It looks like a young one. Why would it be out during the day? Their nocturnal dragons said Hicca.

Ah. Poor little guy. Let's head home! It's starting to get dark, and where there's one Speed Stinger, there's usually a whole pack of them said Snotlout.

Hicca, its leg is badly injured and Speed Stingers can't fly said Fishlegs.

That's why we can't leave it to predators'. Come on, Toothless said Hicca.

Is she seriously going back? Asks Snotlout.

Snotlout, meet Hicca. Of course, she's going back said, Asher.

Oh, come on said Snotlout.

Hey, whoa, no, no. Easy there. Easy, little fella said Hicca.

Hicca, it looks like it can defend itself just fine. Let's get out of here said Snotlout.

Ssh! Quiet down, Snotlout said Asher,

You quiet down said Snotlout.

Unfortunately, this little guy won't be a match for wild boars or dragons. A Speed Stinger without its pack is extremely vulnerable said Hicca.

He must've gotten separated from the others, and they had to go to shelter before the sun came out said Fishlegs.

Sounds right. Let's go said Snotlout.

Snotlout, we can't leave him like this. We'll bring it back to Dragon's Edge, nurse it back to health, then bring it back here said Hicca.

Ruff? Tuff? You understand the plan, right? Asks Hicca.

Yeah said Tuffnut,

Definitely said Ruffnut.

Of course. No said Tuffnut.

Nope. Nu-uh said Ruffnut.

Alright. You secure the Stinger so I can set the splint with the broken pieces of Dragonfly One. And be careful! We all remember what these guys' stings can do to you said Hicca.

You don't have to remind me. I know exactly what they can do said Snotlout.

This plan is insane. You know that, right? If I'm saying it's insane, it's actually insane said Snotlout.

Actually, it is insane. And for once, it wasn't our insane plan said Tuffnut.

I'm seeing a pattern here said Ruffnut.

First that lunatic flight suit, now this. Could it be? Said Tuffnut.

Is Hicca coming over to our side? Asks Ruffnut.

Oh, Loki, please let it be so! We will welcome her with open her the ways of the truly disturbed said Tuffnut.

Guys, please. Let's just do this said Hicca.

Whoa said Hicca.

Come and get me, Stinger. Fresh meat on the grill, right over here said Tuffnut.

No! Over here! I'm all yours. Turn me into a pincushion! I'll give it to you as a target. Ooh. It's my butt said Ruffnut.

Is that it? That's all you've got? Asks Tuffnut.

Guys, what are you doing? I meant secure the tail said Hicca.

Hey! We know what we're doing! Whoa! Whoa, whoa, what's happening to me? I can't said Ruffnut.

Talk? She can't talk! At least I think that's what she's saying said Tuffnut.

Hmm. Interesting. Only part of her is paralyzed. Since it's an adolescent, its sting potency must not be at full effect said Fishlegs.

And how do we get it to sting her lower half? Here, Speedy. Come on. It's the whole lower half of Ruffnut. Come on. Don't you want it? Said Tuffnut.

Ha-ha! Yeah! Uh said Tuffnut.

Someone, help Tuff said Hicca.

I got the stinger said, Asher.

I got the head said Fishlegs.

There said Hicca.

Hey, okay. Okay. We're here to help you said Hicca.

Oh. She's gonna do the hand thing. Please tell me she's gonna do the hand thing said Fishelgs.

Okay, everyone, I think we're good. Now, let's load him up and get him back to Dragon's Edge said Hicca.

You know the pack is gonna do everything in its power to find it, don't you? Asks Asher.

Yep. And that's why we have to get him back on his feet and back to this island as quickly as we can said Hicca.

* * *

Scene change.

Have a look at this said Fishlegs.

Wow. Nice work said Hicca.

Uh-huh. All thanks to the carefully designed rehabilitation program based on trust and understanding said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs, what's with your arm? Asks Asher.

Yeah, let's just say that the Stinger and I may or may not have had a few differences of opinion these last few days said Fishlegs.

Look at that! It's like a dead old fish said Tuffnut.

Okay, Meatlug, let's get back to work. And we'll bring this, just in case. The shield drops and rolls away from him.] Come on, little fella, you can do it! Alright. There we go, little guy said Fishlegs.

Huh! Ornery and stubborn, but it seems like it's actually accepting Fishlegs and Meatlug said, Asher.

Well, makes sense, they are pack dragons. They can only function as a group. But if they accept you into that group then you have their allegiance said Hicca.

Wait. You're not actually thinking of trying to train it? Are you? Asks Asher.

What? No! No. I could never said Hicca.

Well, well, well, lookie here. Our little friend can stand on his own two claws again. Only a matter of time before it's trying to sting all of us into oblivion. My vote is take it back to where we found it. I'll get the cage said Snotlout.

Snotlout said Hicca.

Snotlout, he's staying here, okay? At least for the time being said Hicca.

Having a Speed Stinger around is way too dangerous, especially for me. not even on your best day, pal said Snotlout.

Good news! The Stinger venom wore... Ugh! Off said Ruffnut.

Okay, everyone. No sudden moves said Hicca.

Who's got jokes? Frozen from the waist down. Come on said Tuffnut.

Hey, settle down, big fella. I'm your friend, remember? Said Hicca.

Ruffnut, one. Dead leg, zero. Not so dead after all said Tuffnut.

Hey. What'd you do that for? Asks Tuffnut.

Oh! Like I have any control said Ruffnut.

Uh, guys? Quiet down. I think he's agitated said Hicca.

That makes two of us. You better control that butt before it gets kicked. Oh! Aah said Tuffnut.

Oh, I was afraid of this. Everyone take cover said Hicca.

Tuffnut runs away but gets stung.

Asher grabs a shield and blocks the attack before it could sting him.

Phew said, Asher.

Please, remain calm. Everything is going to be okay. Remain calm said Fishlegs.

Speed Stinger stings Barf & Belch, Barf's side goes limp.

Barf said Ruffnut.

Stormfly, spine shot said Asher.

Stormfly and Toothless heard the Speed Stinger back into its cage.

Guys, a little help here? Asks Ruffnut.

Uh, no sid Tuffnut.

* * *

Scene change.

That is really unsettling said Asher.

Mhm. Exactly as I thought this would end up. That thing is going to paralyze everyone on the island before this is over. And then there's going to be no one to take that stupid dragon back to where we found it said Snotlout.

Alright. I'm too tired to argue with you. We'll talk about this in the morning said Hicca.

Hey, if you want to get rid of that Stinger, I'm in. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I figure it's him or me said Ruffnut.

* * *

Scene change.

Good news, little guy. Your splint comes off today! Nurse Meatlug, if you would do the honors, please? Yeah, you see? No more pain. Whoa! Wow! You sure had a lot of energy stored up, didn't you? Oh, dear! Meatlug, quick, stop him! Speed Stingers can't swim! Whoa! How did you do that? Webbing. Of course. You can't fly, so you needed a way to island hop said Fishlegs.

You adapted, evolved said Fishlegs.

Oh-ho! That's incredible said Fishlegs.

I have to tell Hicca about this right away said Fishlegs.

* * *

Scene change.

This is enormous, Fishlegs. Finally, actual proof of dragon evolution. It's historic said Hicca.

I know, right said Fishlegs.

And the Stinger webbing actually inspired me to make a few changes on a little something I've been working on said Hicca.

If you say Dragonfly Two, I'm locking you up said, Asher.

Oh, no. He's gone said Fishlegs.

How could he have gotten out of this cage? Asks Asher.

He couldn't. At least not on his own. And I think I have a pretty good idea who helped said Hicca.

* * *

Scene change.

Oh, how cute! He's dreaming said Ruffnut.

No, he's not. He's waking up. It's almost sunset said Snotlout.

Oh, great. Ruffnut gets paralyzed. Again said Ruffnut.

Come on, Hookfang, fly faster said Snotlout.

Oh, no said Snotlout.

The ropes should hold said Ruffnut,

The Stinger breaks free and attacks

I tied them really tight. Whoops said Ruffnut.

Whoops? That's all you got? Asks Snotlout.

There's other things I wanna say, but none of them are very ladylike said Ruffnut.

Uh-oh. Snotlout Viking going overboard said Ruffnut.

The Speed Stinger stings Hookfang and paralyzes his left side, causing him to crash

Uh-oh. Hookfang said Snotlout.

Huh? Said Snotlout.

Aah! Ew! Hey, watch the tongue said Snotlout.

Hey, Hicca. I got stung again. Just the right side this time. I tried to walk it off but I just keep going around in a circle said Ruufnut.

Dragon-napping, Snotlout? I mean, this is a new low, even for you said Hicca.

I was trying to save us said Snotlout.

Uh. You guys heard that, right? Asks Asher.

It was an echo. Please tell me that was an echo said Fishlegs,

Oh, no. The pack's come looking for it said, Asher.

How is that even possible? Speed Stingers can't fly said Snotlout.

Yeah, but we did just discover that these particular Speed Stingers can travel across water just fine said Fishlegs.

What? How? Asks Fishlegs.

If we keep quiet, we might not give away our location said Hicca.

I'm guessing that very soon I'm gonna wish I could run in a straight line said Ruffnut.

You! I knew you'd rat us out said Snotlout.

Guys! Stand your ground said Hicca.

Hey, girl, thanks said Ruffnut.

There... There's too many of them. Our only hope is to draw them away said Hicca.

I'm not leaving anyone behind said Snotlout/

Really? Since when? Asks Hicca.

Since right now! Don't ask me why, but I'm suddenly feeling selfless and heroic. Back! Get away said Snotlout.

Uh-oh. Gotta get away. Come on, leg said Ruffnut.

Don't worry guys. I'll be back. Come and get me, Needle Butts said Snotlout.

Go get them, Snotlout said Ruffnut.

Snotlout, Snotlout. Oi! Oi! Oi! Keep chasing said Snotlout.

Gone? Asks Snotlout.

And that's because they're all here for the big ambush. This was a bad idea said Snotlout.

What the... Wait. I'm never gonna get you, dragon said Snotlout.

What? Asks Snotlout.

He's torn between his pack and the one that saved his life. Ours said Hicca.

But he hates me said Snotlout.

But you're one of us. It's his instinct to protect you said Hicca.

Now get out of here before he realizes that he has to choose a side. Okay, bud. Let's get these guys back in the water said Hicca.

I brought backup said, Asher.

Woo-hoo! Yeah! Nice, Barf. I mean, freaky, but nice just the same. Oh, no said Tuffnut.

Barf and Belch are down. We need to get rid of that Stinger chief said Hicca.

Toothless, separate! Dragonfly Two, go said Hicca.

Excellent said Hicca.

Yeah! Swim away, Stingers said Snotlout.

No. I'm sorry, but, little guy, you need to go back with your own said Hicca

What are you doing? We can't let him go back with them said Snotlout.

Snotlout, it's where he belongs. That's his real pack said Hicca.

And just when we were starting to get along. Why does this always happen to me? Said Snotlout.

Can you believe what that dragon did for us? He helped us, over his own Alpha said, Asher.

For that little time, he was part of our pack. And we were part of his. Even Snotlout, somehow said Hicca.

Scared? Ha! That Stinger was more scared of me than I was of him said Snotlout.

Hey, look! Isn't that them swimming towards us said Tuffnut.

Maybe they're coming back for you, Snotlout said Ruffnut.

What? No said Snotlout.

They weren't swimming this way said Tuffnut.

Look at him run. Stupid said Ruffnut.


End file.
